Athruns sexuality problems
by Mirenai-chan
Summary: Athrun hates woman and cant imagine to be with one. One day he gets a new roommate who will change his life, but is he really a boy ? What will Athrun do if he falls for him ? It is finished !
1. Chapter 1

Athrun hates woman and cant imagine to be with one. One day he meets a strange boy who will change his life, but is he really a boy and what is he hiding ? What will Athrun do if he finds out ?

Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GDS. If I did we would be all happy asucaga fans .

I don't know if the rating will change in the moment it's T rated. please read and review. i know my grammar suck but hope you will like the story.

* * *

**My new roommate**

The streets were busy and the people on there way to work. The places were crowded and a twenty one years old man was happy to be on vacation. All the stress in the last weeks got to him. With twenty one he already was a successful businessman. The woman would nearly jumped him whenever he was in reach. To be the most wanted bachelor wasn't an easy life. Even if he hadn't the money the woman would go for his looks.

Not only had he the money but also the looks. His body was well built with many abs, every woman would die for. His face was the most handsome with the beautiful emerald eyes. And to complete the look he had midnight blue hair that reached his shoulders slightly.

The only problem was that he wasn't interested in all the girls. He doesn't liked there attitude towards him. Mostly they would throw him seductive smiles or wear sluty and revealing clothes to get his attention, but the more they tried, the more disgusted he became. And that was the reason he came to hate woman.

He was glad for the vacation that gave him a break from all that crazy girls, he wasn't sure how long he could take it. He used this time to move in his new place since the last one was discovered by his crazy fangirls.

**Athrun POV**

Sigh. If they hadn't discovered my old place I hadn't to find a new one. Good thing Kira agreed to move in, this place surly is to big for one person alone.

Speak of Kira, he wanted to give me a call before he comes with his whole stuff. I think I should call my parents and tell them I moved out and found a new place. Maybe I shouldn't tell them that Kira will move in with me, that will make them only more suspicious. They already think I am gay. Sure I don't like woman, but it's not as if I don't like a woman's body, they only annoy me and that I cant stand.

I swear if I hear anymore of these things that concerns my sexuality, I sure will turn into a gay one. The last times I thought about it I was at a point to accept that … that … I cant believe I am thinking over that. I am not gay. I repeat I am not gay. O.K. now I feel better.

As I was about to grab my phone to call my parents, I received a call from Kira.

"_Hey Athrun … how are you doing ?"_ I heard Kiras nervous voice on the other end. What the hell, why isn't he on his way. I wanted to scream but decided against it.

I took a breath to calm myself before I answered. "Kira why aren't you on your way. I thought you wanted to move in. TODAY AND NOW." So the last part wasn't in a calm voice but I didn't care.

"…"

"Kira why don't you answer me god damn it." , here goes my last patients.

"…", as he didn't answer the next time I got really angry. I swear I heard the phone crack.

"Hehe … cough … you see Athrun … how do I put it …" I really was beyond pissed and angry at the moment. Why couldn't he come out with it.

"Lacusandmefoundaplaceforourselvesanddecidedtomoveintogether", now I really was startled. What did he say. "Ähh … Kira could you please repeat what you told me only a little bit slower ?" I heard him take a breath, maybe the last after his next statement.

"Lacus and me found a place for ourselves and decided to move in together. "

After that a long pause on my side followed. "Athrun are you still there ?" I heard him say. I let his previews words register in my mind before I exploded.

"AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK SHOULD MOVE IN WITH ME"

"Oh don't worry I have the perfect replacement. I know someone who is just suitable and wont bother you."

I waited for a moment before I said, "Good come tomorrow for lunch at my place and bring him with you. And Kira I hope for you that he is suitable, if not your body can say good bye from his head. Are we clear ? " I heard him gulp and say "sure" before I hung up.

**Normal POV**

On the other line Kira could only hope for his dear life. If Athrun wasn't o.k. with his new roommate, he sure would loose his head. He turned around and saw Lacus and his sister Cagalli sitting on the coach.

"And how did he take it ?" Lacus was the first to asked. "Not very well. He wants me and his new roommate, you Cagalli, to come at his place tomorrow for lunch."

The girls were silent for a minute before Cagalli was dragged by Lacus to the guestroom.

**Kira POV**

I hope it will turn out well. As Cagalli came to me for three days, I was a little worried. She told me she ran away, because father wanted her to marry a purple haired freak. I knew that freak and wasn't really pleased with fathers choice. I mean that freak was twice as old as Cagalli. I couldn't refuse my sister the help so I took her in. We knew father would look for her so she cant stay at my place. And than I remembered Athruns offer. I knew he doesn't like woman but Lacus would make sure that she will look like a boy. I hated to lie to my friend but my sisters well being was my first priority. So I called Athrun and told him I couldn't move in with him but that I had a replacement, a.k.a. my sister who would play the role as a boy.

**Normal POV**

After three hours Lacus and Cagalli came out of the guestroom. Kira stood shocked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he saw correct. Lacus bandaged Cagallis breasts, which was a bit painful on Cagallis site. Next she told her to wear some of Kiras clothes. A long shirt and loose jeans. Nobody would think that under those clothes is a girl. Cagalli always had a slim figure and now the clothes let her look more like a boy than ever. The most shocking was that Lacus cut her hair. Her long blonde hair was now cut, so it only went to her shoulders.

**Cagalli POV**

"Ne brother what do you think of my new look " I asked him. As I saw the shock in his eyes I knew Lacus did a good job. I knew the new look was important to hide myself from father and truth be told I was happy with my new look. I hadn't to wear any dresses or so and my long hair always was a problem to dry was now cut short. I didn't wear make up from the beginning, so you could see I was a boy now, accept from the anatomy parts.

As I heard Kiras next remark I could help but chuckle "Are you sure you were my sister and not brother". He looked so shocked.

Afterward Kira told me a few details about his friend. Apparently his friend didn't knew Kira had siblings so we must pretend we were only friends. He also told me that his friend wasn't fond of woman. As he saw my shocked stayed he cut in and told me that he only hated them because they were annoying. I was glad his friend wasn't gay. You couldn't know. Maybe he would jump on me one night cause I looked like a boy now.

The next things were only minor information. His name, how old he was, that he was a businessman and so on and on. I decided to go to bed and wished Kira and Lacus a goodnight I was sure the next day would be a long tiring day.

**Normal POV**

Back to Lacus and Kira who discussed there next moves. "I hope Athrun wouldn't be angry with us when he finds out" Lacus said worriedly.

The both had another reason why they wanted Athrun to live with Cagalli. They thought Cagalli would be the perfect match for him since she wasn't like all the other girls. They only could hope it would end well with both Cagalli and Athrun happy. Neither of them could guess what trouble lay in the air.

* * *

The next morning came fast. Cagalli lay in her bed and wasn't all to happy that the sun raises made her wake up. She certainly wasn't a morning person. Lacus came in her room and helped her to dress. As Cagalli came out of the shower, Lacus gave her instruction in how to put the bandages on. Cagalli grabbed the jeans and the shirt she brought from Kira and put them on as well. She had luck that her brother was rather slim for a boy so the clothes didn't hang to much but she had to use a belt.

She went to the kitchen and was greeted by Kira who was nervous to meet with Athrun. He didn't knew if he would be alive after there confrontation, he only could hope for the best.

Both said there good byes to Lacus and went to Athruns new place. Cagalli had only a few belongings so they could bring them later. She only brought a few clothes from her and Kira with her and a towel and other toiletries.

They arrived in thirty minutes at Athruns and rang the doorbell.

Athrun who had a long night, cause a certain girl named Mia Champell got his phone number and bothered him all night, was still sleeping. As he heard the doorbell he first wanted to let it ring but than he remembered that Kira wanted to come with his new roommate. He got up and didn't even bother to put a shirt on. So with only his shorts on he went to the door and opened it.

"Gosh Athrun you knew we would come and now you are greeting us in your boxers. Couldn't you at least put on some shirt" Kira asked annoyed but than saw the blushing Cagalli beside him and thought of Lacus and his plan to get them together.

As Athrun was now fully awake he observed his guests. The one was his long time friend Kira and the other a boy he didn't knew possibly his knew roommate.

He looked at the boy beside Kira and took in his features.

**Athrun POV**

Hhmm blonde hair that went to his shoulders. A rather thin figure, I think he is slimmer than Kira under this clothes. And than there are these shocking amber eyes that almost were golden in the lights. Did I see this right was the boy blushing, _how cute_. Wow did I say I find him cute, now I really thing my sexuality is confused, sigh.

Why do they stare, oh yeah I should let them in. "Hey guys want to come in ?"

"Oh sorry Athrun I must go I have a meeting. This is Cagalli your new roommate. Cagalli here are your belongings we will see each other later. Bye Athrun."

And soon he was away, leaving me with the boy he called Cagalli. I let him in and showed him the apartment.

"This are the kitchen and living room. On this side is my room if you need something you can knock and on this side is your room. Like mine your room has a bath of his own."

His room had the same structure as mine. It had a big bed and wardrobe for his clothes. The door to the bathroom was opposite the bed. In a corner stood a desk and a large window let the sun in the room. The only difference was that my room was painted red and his in a light green.

I let him be to unpack his things and told him I would call when lunch is ready. Like I knew Kira he had dragged the poor boy to my flat before he could eat something. After an hour lunch was ready. I called him and we sat in the dinning room that was connected with the kitchen.

"So your name is Cagalli. Do you go to a nearby high school ?" I started a conversation but only got a stare back. "Kira didn't tell me you were mute" I mocked him and got my response.

"Sorry I was only startled that you thought I go to high school" It was than that I heard his voice the first time and bang my sexuality was confused again. How could a boy have such an angelic voice. Now I think I am crazy.

But if he doesn't go to high school how old is he. "Oh so you don't go to high school, than how old are you" I asked him out of curiosity and possibly because I wanted to hear his voice.

"Didn't Kira told you. I am twenty, turning twenty one in four month."

I was a little shocked, he looked so young and now this.

I wanted to know more of him and asked further through our whole lunch "How did you know Kira", was one of my questions.

"I know his family since I was little. He is a great friend and wanted to help me to find a place"

We spent all the time with asking questions and answering. I saw him yawn and knew he was sleepy and told him to take a nap. He agreed and only stayed to help me with the dishes before he went to his room. That would be interesting I thought but only if I get my hormones straight.

* * *

tell me what you think please : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews I got for the first chapter. I will do my best to update on the weekends, but school is a lot of stress lately so I cant promise.

I hope this chapter is good, cause I had no idea how to continue and how to describe there relationship. Please have mercy my grammar isn't the best and it is midnight and I am very sleepy, but I wanted to update this chapter for all you reviewers.

Have fun with this chapter : )

* * *

**Friends help each other !!!**

**Cagalli POV**

After I helped Athrun with the dishes I went to my room. I was glad to be alone. All my thoughts were rather confused. First I started to blush as he opened the door to greet us, because he only had his boxers on and second I was so nervous at lunch, I had a feeling my heart might stop.

But this wasn't possible, or was it ? I mean, never in my life had I felt that way toward a boy. Maybe my mind is to occupied with all the stress father gives me, so that my feelings are out of control.

But I rather deal with this confusing feelings as to marry that freak Yunna. What was father thinking as he chose him ?

Fantastic, now I had a headache. I should really take a nap. My clothes were already unpacked and I took some comfortable pants and an oversized shirt. After I put them on I cuddled with the pillow on my bad and soon was asleep.

**Normal POV**

Because Athrun hadn't anything to do he decided to read a book. He was completely absorbed in the book that he didn't noticed that it was already time for dinner. ( Yes that book was sooooo interesting )

Anyway, he made his way to the kitchen and wanted to prepare something but sadly there was no food. He made a mental note to buy some food the next day, maybe Cagalli could accompany him. No he had the problem what to do and decided a pizza would do it. Fifteen minutes later the pizza boy arrived with the food and he paid him.

Only know did he notice that he hadn't seen Cagalli the whole time. In his thoughts he couldn't believe that a nap could take so long but against all this he went to check on him.

**Athrun POV**

I knocked on Cagallis door but no response. My curiosity got the best of me and I went in his room without permission. Cagalli was still sleeping and I couldn't help but smile. His sleeping form was tangled in the sheets and his hair a mess. As I got nearer I saw he was drooling on his pillow. Maybe he was really tiered but he needs something to eat. I gently shook him but all my efforts were in vain.

Suddenly my eyes caught the sight of his slightly parted mouth. All my common sense weren't really working and in a matter of seconds I leaned forward. My lips were also parted and I got nearer and nearer towards his full lips. Eyes closed and only an inch apart, my heart wanted to scream from the excitement. I was dangerous near but than I heard him murmur and my eyes ripped open, nearly falling off the bed.

Thank good he was only sleep talking and not really awake. And than a thought crossed my mind, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED WITH ME ?".

I was on the verge of insanity. One day I thought I was straight and now I was close to kissing a GUY. My view fell against on his lips and before I knew it I dashed out the room. My hormones were playing roller coaster with me.

It took a few minutes for my breathing to calm down as I went to my room and locked me in. you couldn't be sure enough. Maybe I would take a little sleep walk to Cagallis room and jump on him. Sweat was forming on my forehead as my fantasies got the upper hand. A cold shower would be good and it did. After I came out my mind seemed to be clear, but I was to afraid to test it and so I didn't left the room till the next morning. I didn't even remembered the forgotten pizza in the kitchen that wanted to be eaten.

**Normal POV**

The next day came and Cagalli was now fully awake. Thanks to her sleeping she hadn't noticed Athruns attempt to kiss her last night or his distress afterwards. Her stomach grumbled telling her to eat something.

The shower could wait and she trailed to the kitchen where she found the pizza, untouched on the counter. She didn't wanted to eat the pizza alone so she took the box and went towards Athruns room. After a few knocks, Athrun opened the door. Pleased that he had at least his boxers and a shirt on she smiled at him. "Good morning, sleepy head."

Athrun only stared and tried to collect his thoughts, "Sleepy head ? I wasn't the one who overslept last night and missed dinner. "

What he didn't expect was the guilty look on her face so he quickly muttered a "sorry".

"It's o.k. , you are right", she continued to smile, "I thought we could eat the pizza now, if you want ?".

"You want to eat pizza for your breakfast ? " … "Yes why not or do you want me to make something other ?" … "No it's good."

They both went into Athruns room and sat on his bed, heads resting on the pillows. Eating there pieces in silence, no one noticed how close they came. Athrun was ready with his last piece and wanted to asked Cagalli a question. He turned his head and called her name, "Cagalli".

Cagalli who munched her last piece and was now also ready, turned around. Neither expected there noses to touch. For a moment they felt the others breath on there lips, which send a tingling sensation through there bodies. It lasted for a second before they jumped apart. Both blushing like crazy.

Athrun because it reminded him of last night events and his already confusing feelings and Cagalli because she never was so close to a boy, speak of a handsome boy like Athrun. Her blush was still visible as Athrun watched her face. "Is she blushing because she felt embraced or did she like me ?, what are you thinking Athrun, only because your hormones play crazy you cant assume that Cagalli feels the same.", his thoughts were beginning to form little fantasies that involved him and Cagalli. He shook his had to clear his mind and began from new. "Cagalli, I wanted to ask you, if you would like to go shopping with me. We need new groceries and at the same time I can tour you through the city. "

She nodded her head and both went for there showers and to change clothes. It didn't bother Cagalli anymore to see him in boxers. It was the opposite, she found him really sexy in them, but needed to hold her blush in.

As she reached the shower, she stripped of her clothes. Her bandages loosened over the night and didn't hold her breasts in them. She was glad Athrun didn't noticed, cause she would be in trouble if he had noticed.

As she was ready with drying her body and hair she put the bandages and clothes on. In the kitchen, Athrun was already waiting. They took his car and got to the next market that was in reach. The shopping was very easy. Both had the same taste, so it wasn't much trouble to find all the food they needed. They had be out the market in no time if it weren't for a high pitched noise in the background. Cagalli heard Athrun only groan and knew it wasn't a good sign.

The voice belonged to one of his fan girls. You could say hardcore fan girl. She had pink hair and blue eyes. her face was very much like Lacus but her voice wasn't the angel like melody that Lacus possessed. Another difference was that this girl had a star clip instead a crescent clip and her clothes were really revealing. Cagallis only thought as she saw the girl was, "slut".

The girls name was Mia Champell. The moment she spotted Athrun, she went in his direction, not caring if she bumped into someone on her way. Cagalli, which knew from Kira about Athruns fan girls had a slight idea what the girl was about to do. Her thoughts were confirmed as Mia was about to cling on Athruns arm and that for the end of there life's. Thanks to Cagalli she took Athruns arm and dragged him out of the way before Mia could 'attack'. Instead Mia clinged to another person she didn't know, but cause her eyes were closed she thought it was Athrun so she pressed her breasts against the person.

Athrun and Cagalli took there chance and paid for the groceries and headed as fast as possible out the market. The time continued and Mia only noticed that she clinged to the wrong person as Cagalli and Athrun were in a safe distance. She slapped the perverted man she clinged on and stormed after the other two in hope to find Athrun since she didn't noticed Cagalli.

A few blocks away from the market, Cagalli was thirsty. Athrun lead her no a nearby café and there got a coffee for Athrun and hot chocolate for Cagalli. The groceries were in the car so Athrun could show her the city. The city wasn't a maze out of streets so you couldn't get lost. He showed her the park and they sat on a bench to relay for a while. It was already autumn and the leafs were falling from the trees. They weren't green and fresh like in the summer but a beautiful reddish – brown.

What Athrun didn't noticed were the stares Cagalli got, from both males and females. Even if her clothes were oversized her face was still cute and beautiful. They sat there a little longer and than continued there tour. At the end of the day Athrun showed her the most popular places in the city and to her liking the city had a big library were she could found all the books she wanted. Like a child she explored the library and Athrun was happy to see Cagalli smile and the same feelings came again, that let him in confusion about his sexuality, cause he didn't now that she was a girl under all the oversized clothes and bandages.

The day was eventful and both decided to call it a day and went home. At home they unpacked the groceries and Cagalli volunteered to make them dinner. Athrun watched Cagalli in fascination how got she was at cooking. It didn't seem long and soon he had a full plate before him with a glass of water. It was simple delicious. His compliments made her blush but happy that he liked the food she prepared. Like the last night they both took care over the dishes and were soon ready.

To make the day complete they brought a film with them. As they sat on the coach together a few minutes passed until Athrun spoke.

"Thanks", he simply said.

"For what ?", she didn't get what he meant.

He faced her and gave one of his heart melting smiles. "For saving me for this crazy fan girl of mine. She is like a stalker, you could say that"

"… Oh. No problem therefore are friends aren't they. "

"Yeah therefore are friends"

The movie was playing in the background and the TV screen was the only light that lit the room. Cagalli and Athrun didn't noticed the end of the film, cause there soon felt asleep, with Cagallis head on Athruns shoulder and his head on her buried in her soft her and smell. Morning would arrive soon and it will held new chances for the both to come near each other.

* * *

Tell me what you think

If anyone has ideas or wishes what should happen next please tell me and I will consider them

Now please give me a review and I am a happy person


	3. Chapter 3

I am glad to say I had the time to write the third chapter. My homework is halfway through and maybe I will write more.

To answer a few questions:

**hellopanda23** : it might take a while before he finds out … I am not sure … I plan to bring up

a third person that will fight for Cagallis heart … please be patient

**Minatsuki**: I try to update at least once a week

**Hades.Throne.Heiress** : I will make sure he will find more of her cuteness …lol

For all the others who have reviewed thanks it's nice to know you like it this far … if anybody of you has questions don't hesitate to ask I will try to answer them

Now have fun with the third chapter… the girls will know how terrible Cagallis day will be

* * *

**A terrible day with PMS**

Two weeks passed and Cagalli was happy with her life so far. Athrun and she became best friends, you could say. But today would be one of a horrible day for her.

The clock struck five in the morning and Cagalli awoke with horrible cramps. Her abdomen hurt like hell and she had a terrible headache, it was one of those days. Quickly she went to her bathroom and took some pills to lessen the pain, only hoping they would kick in soon. That was one of the things she hadn't planned to happened or better hadn't thought of. As she went back to her bed she saw some blood on the sheets, _what a good start for a day_, was her only thought.

Cause she couldn't sleep anymore, she decided to prepare some food, since Athrun always woke up soon. Breakfast was ready but her cramps were still there, but a little less painful. As assumed Athrun woke up in the early morning, it was past seven o'clock. They wished each other a good morning and began to eat the food Cagalli prepared. Athrun sensed her discomfort as she shifted on her stool.

"What's the matter, Cagalli. You are shifting as if you got push a needle in your bottom. Hehe. ", he couldn't help but laugh but the sight was to funny.

He got a glare from her before she stood up and went to her room. She opened her door and shoot him one last glance and replied, "You aren't the one with this HOLY FUCKING STOMACHEACHE. So I hope my discomfort amuse you, but next time do me a favour and SHUT UP. " and the door closed with a load bam behind Cagalli.

Athrun who sad on his place only stared at her closed door. He thought Cagalli was like a pregnant woman which had mood swings and took a mental note to never ever again make her angry.

The morning passed soon and it was noon. Cagalli hadn't shown herself since breakfast. Now, Athrun thought she was really, really mad at him. He didn't want Cagalli to be mad at him and decided to cheer 'him' up.

A few days ago, Kira told him about the new café that sold delicious ice cream and cake. He went to the café not minding the sulking Cagalli and brought some cake as a piece offering.

**Athruns POV**

Three hours. I cant believe I already waited three hours for the damn cake. These waitress were really annoying. Asking me hundred of questions about my personal life and what type of woman I like. Sometimes I wish I were born ugly, so the women would back off. Anyway I have the cake. I only hope Cagalli likes chocolate cakes with cherries in them.

As I reached home it was already three in the afternoon. I prepared a us a two cups of coffee and sliced the cake in equally large pieces. All was set and I went to Cagallis room, knocking on her door. She didn't respond so I knocked harder and eventually she opened the door and I was surprised to find a smiling Cagalli. He hadn't the angry look from the morning and I sigh in relief.

"What is it that you want ?", he asked so innocent as if nothing happened this morning. I decided to play dump and forget what happened and only told him that I brought us some cake.

"Nothing important. I only wanted to tell you that I brought some cake from the new café, Kira told us about. I hoped you would like to eat it with me. It' s a chocolate cake with cherries in it."

At the mention of cake his eyes lit up, and is childish sight came out. He dragged me to the table where I set the cake and coffee up. Happily he thanked me and took his first piece into his mouth. Sighing in delight.

In the last weeks I observed him whenever I had the chance. More and more I feel my feelings grow stronger. But still I didn't knew if I was gay and falling for Cagalli or not. At the moment I only wanted to spent my time with him and to see him happy. He was the complete opposite from all the annoying girls. He understand me and listen to my miseries in the last weeks we spent together.

"… thrun"

"…", no response came from me and suddenly … "ATHRUN; GOD DAMMIT LISTEN TO ME", he really could scream that I thought I might be deaf by the end. But the effect was still the same I was out of my thoughts and now looked him in the eyes.

Cagalli wasn't angered only a little annoyed and pouted like a little child would do, if it hadn't gotten his favourite candy.

"Now are you listening ?" , I nodded my head for him to continue, "Why aren't you eating your cake ?".

He pointed to the still untouched piece of cake that I was holding. I looked at it and than to him. He didn't had any cake left and I couldn't see another piece on the plate I prepared. _Wow_, I thought he really must be hungry.

"Are you still hungry ?", I asked him and got a cute nod as a blush adorned his face. My heart was beating like always when he blushed and I decided we could buy another cake since the new café wasn't far away.

"Hey Cagalli do you want to go to the new café. We could buy another cake if you want. I wouldn't mind."

A moment passed and I saw him passé me to his room. Ten minutes later he was out in his full attire for a walk to the café and I let out a few chuckles. Sometimes I wonder if he really is twenty.

We made our way to the café and I asked him how his stomach was feeling. He looked at me and was a little uncertain before he answered.

"It's better and sorry if I lost it this morning it wasn't my attention to scream at you like that.", as he looked down face in shame.

I knew he was sorry and didn't want him to stress himself with it, but my concern lay on his stomach. He said it was better but not fully o.k.. My worry got the best of me. "It's o.k. but I don't like that your stomach still hurts are you sure it will be fine ?"

I was sure worry was seen on my face but I didn't care and Cagalli only nod. I wasn't satisfied and would make sure his stomach didn't get worse.

On hour way we saw a girl. She seems to be only twelve or thirteen. Beside her were two boys and there attention was clearly on her body. She was scared I could see. Even if I hated women and there annoyance, this girl was innocent and didn't want the guys to touch her, especially guys, which were in our age. _These bastards are sick_, I thought. Before I was about to help the girl, Cagalli was already by her side. He had a heated fight with them and kicked one of them where the sun doesn't shine. Ouch, I hope he will never do this with me, when he is angered.

The other boy wanted to hit him from behind but I already had him in my grip. With a dangerous voice I spoke to him, "Take your friend and don't even come near this girl again. Are we clear.". To made my self clear I punched him straight in the face and his nose began to bleed. He stood up and soon was far away hiding from us. I didn't noticed the other guy before it was to late.

I only saw Cagalli helping the girl to stand up and told her to leave this place. The girl thanked him and shoot a grateful glance at me with I replied with a smile. As the girl was out of sight the second guy stood suddenly behind Cagalli and before I or he knew what happened, the guy punched him really hard in the stomach near the abdomen.

Something snapped inside me as I saw Cagalli fell to the ground. I grabbed the guy and punched him till he was unconscious. He left him on the ground and sprinted to Cagallis side. His face was pained with agony. Normally another guy had take the punch and would fast recover but I remembered his stomach-ache and I began to panic.

**Cagalli POV**

Urgh. As if my abdomen didn't hurt already, this terrible excuse of a guy had to punch me near my weakest spot. The pain was hart to take but I tried my best, knowing my expression didn't show my effort.

Athrun was by my side and looked rather helpless. He wanted to bring me to a hospital but I declined.

"NO. NO, I hate …urgh … hospitals … please take me home. I only need … to rest."

After much pleading he took me home and laid me on my bed. He said he would prepare me some light food and I nodded in understanding. The moment he was out my room I took a pill to lessen the pain. I quickly changed my clothes and saw my underwear soaked in blood. Must be the affect of the blow and the situation that I had my period. Because my breathing came in slow pants I took the moment and loosened my bandages. With a new change of oversized clothes I went to my bed and got in. my breasts were covered with thick blankets so he wouldn't noticed. Athrun came back and like he promised brought me a soup.

"How are you feeling ?" He asked me full of worry and I felt bad for causing him trouble. I assured him I was better and it was. The pill I took helped to lessen the pain and it only hurt a little. I ate my soup and thanked him. He nodded and told me to rest.

My thought were on him and only him. He was such a gentle person. I couldn't help it but my heart was in joy each moment I spent with him, but I knew he didn't like women. After all Kira told me he found them annoying and in the last weeks he told me everything about the women he found so annoying and that he cant imagine to be with one. Maybe he really was gay and at this moment I wished I really were a boy. I knew that I had fallen for him. I had fallen in love with Athrun Zala.

I never knew how it would feel to be in love and now I had my answer. I was beyond happy. My heart would beat faster and all my thoughts were about him. But at the same time it pained to know that the chance of us to be together were very slim. A single tear escaped my eyes and I closed them. Soon I was asleep and dreamed about my knight in shining armour who saved me. I didn't noticed the person that later came into my room.

**Normal POV**

Cagalli didn't noticed Athrun as he sat on the edge of her bed beside her. Carefully he removed a her bangs from her face. Slowly he bent forward and kissed her forehead tenderly. His eyes were soft as he watched her sleep, never knowing that she was actually a girl. He whispered something in her ear and left the room. She shifted in her sleep and called his name with all the love someone could muster.

* * *

That is it for now 

a little peak in the next chappie

"You want to know, Mia ? The reason I am not interested in women ? Than see …"

Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. My grammar is really bad cause I am really sleepy but it could be the only time this week I am able to write.

Thanks for all the reviews I really love them.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – I like him, more than a friend ?**

The days passed and luckily for Cagalli her period was over. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore but you still could see the light color of a bruise on her stomach, where the guy had hit her. Since the day Athrun always checked on her to make sure that 'he' was fine.

Athrun had only three more days of his vacation left, than he must go to work. Sure most of the time he could do the work from home but two days a week he must went to his workplace, which was the company of his father. He wasn't to happy with the thought to be in his office. He knew the women that worked under him would be very pleased to see him and he was sure they already formed plans to throw themselves at him.

It was a Friday evening and Cagalli and Athrun watched a movie. Cagalli was a little nervous because of her discovered feelings for him. She knew she had fallen for him. SHE, who never showed any special interest, like love, in boys. Sometimes she would glance in his direction to steal a glimpse of him. God had she fallen for this guy and that deeply.

He on the other hand wasn't so sure what to feel. The night Cagalli got punched in the stomach, he was so worried. As he was sure 'he' was asleep, he to 'his' room. He didn't knew what came over him as he planted a kiss on Cagallis forehead. Before he left the room he whispered in a gentle manner and wished 'him' a goodnight and sweet dreams.

**Athruns POV**

I didn't know what happened at that night. But one thing was clear. That night I decided to follow my feelings. No I am not sure if I am gay but I want deny it either. My mind was set, if I was gay and only if I was, I will accept it. But with the realization new problems arrived for me. How should I behave in Cagallis presence. I mean I couldn't jump him and say it was all out of curiosity to proof if I was gay or not.

No we sat on the coach and watched a film. My mind tried to find a solution for my misery. Sometimes I took a glance at Cagalli and saw him watch me but as soon as he noticed my stare he turned around and continued to watch the movie.

Suddenly I heard the bell rang and wondered who could that be. "I will see who it is", I said to Cagalli as I went to the door. As I opened my face only showed shook. Before my eyes stood the annoyance of my whole life, Mia Champell. I didn't know how she find out where I lived but I was sure I wanted to murder the person who told her. She throw herself at me and pressed her breasts against me. At the moment she looked as if she where a common whore out for hunt and I didn't liked it.

I was sure she would be naked in the next minutes if I didn't get her out of my house. Yes out of my house, since she went inside without my permission. I let the door open ready to kick her out before I went after her.

I saw her walk to the living room where Cagalli was and I heard her scream. "WHO ARE YOU", she screamed in her high pitched voice. In no time I was beside Cagalli and out of instinct and fear she would slap him any moment, only because he was hear, I put him into an embrace.

I think she saw red and began to scream … again, "What are you doing here and why are you holding my Athie-poo ? ".

No I really was mad at her, how could such a brat walk on earth ? I didn't know but I had to stop her ranting.

"Mia", I called her name and visibly winced as it left my lips. Alone her name was giving me a cold shudder down my spine and it wasn't pleasant not at all, but I got her intention. She on the other hand seemed happy I called her name and I swear I saw the weeding marsh in her eyes, really scary.

Now she got a piece of my mind, I thought. "First Mia I am not I repeat not yours and don't ever call me Athie or whatever ever again. "…"Second don't you dare to scream at Cagalli. If you aren't seeing right he isn't hugging me. I am the one who hugs him. "…"And third I don't like you."

She looked dumfounded, but I didn't care. I thought it was over but she had to investigate further and tried to win my heart for herself. If that would ever happen, Ha.

"Why Athrun ?", now she faked a few tears. God was she a horrible actress. "Why do you do this to me. You never showed any interest in women and I want to know why ?"

Wow, she really looked pissed. I had to give her an answer and knew my usual, "Women are annoying" wouldn't do it. I glanced at Cagalli and hoped for help. He looked so innocent, not knowing what happened. Than an idea struck me. If she thinks I am gay, which I don't know either, she probably would back off. I looked at Cagalli and whispered an apology only he could hear. Than I glanced to Mia and smirked.

"You want to know, Mia ? The reason I am not interested in women ? Than see …"

I turned around and faced Cagalli who didn't get what would happen next. I leaned slowly forward. His eyes got wide and a blush formed on his cheeks, what only made me more determined to kiss him. Before I closed my eyes I saw Mias shocked face as she registered what I was about to do. Now my eyes were closed, same as Cagallis. Our lips meet in a sweet lingering kiss, for which I waited so long. We forget about Mia. The only evidence of her was the slamming door as she ran out the door. Even as she was out the house, I didn't stopped the kiss. More the other way around. We deepened our kiss and soon my tongue was exploring the cavern of his mouth. My one hand was on his waist and the other on his neck as I hugged him tighter. I could feel his hand grabbing my hair and the other was massaging my nape.

Sadly we had to break the kiss cause we needed air. We both were panting and blushing furiously. A small trail of our saliva was still connecting our lips. I was glad that I was able to kiss him and also cause I finally realized my own feelings. I liked Cagalli, not only as a friend.

I wanted to tell something but he cut in and spoke first …

"…I hope I cou- …could h..help you. I..i think I will go t..to bed, now. See you in th..the morning"

He was clearly embraced and I felt very guilty. He only did it to help me to get rid of Mia and I took advantage of him. I wanted to smack myself or ram my head against a wall but that wouldn't help him or me.

He already was in his room and I decided to call it a day. I turned the TV off and made my way to my room so I could go to bed. I didn't know the next day would be more embarrassing as today. How wrong I would be.

**Cagallis POV**

I couldn't believe what happened. I was kissing Athrun. First I thought he only wanted to get rid of Mia by pretending to be gay and I was willing to help. But than ….than our kiss got so passionate that I felt like I was in heaven. It was no need to continue with the kiss. Mia was already out the house but he kissed me further and I responded back. Now I am sure he is gay. I felt the pang in my heart.

Tired I grabbed my PJs. The bandages already on the floor I put the on and went to sleep. My mind was clouded with the kiss. He had so soft and tender lips that I yearned for more contact but it would never happen. With that last thought I fell sound asleep.

**Normal POV**

Next morning came and both were still sleeping. Neither heard the phone ring and so the caller left a massage.

Two hours later both decided to begin the day and got up. They went to there showers and got quickly dressed. They didn't spoke as they eat but stole a few glances at the other. Athrun wasn't happy with the silence and tried to apologize.

"Hey Cagalli", she nodded for him to continue, "I know it's a little embracing and I am sorry that I forced a kiss upon you last night but I thought it was the best choice to get rid of Mia", even if I did enjoyed the kiss with every fiber of my being, he thought but didn't spoke it out aloud.

She sensed his discomfort and said it was o.k. and that it was only one time so it wasn't much to ask for. He smiled at Cagallis forgiveness but inside felt as if she had stabbed him with a knife as he heard it wouldn't happen again.

His fears were confirmed. She didn't feel the same and he had to life with it, but if he could was another task.

The whole night he tossed in his bed never finding the sleep he needed. His thoughts were on Cagalli, the first person he liked in a romantic way. He remembered the kiss and even dreamed about it as he closed his eyes for a few minutes to pass out. He had the same thoughts as Cagalli, which he didn't know. For him those lips were very inviting and soft. As there tongues caressed each other it was like heaven and he didn't want to leave it but that would never happen.

After there breakfast which was very late, Athrun found a massage that a caller left. The person was unknown and he wondered who it could be. Cagalli was by his side but held her distance not wanting to repeat there actions from last night, cause it might hurt her more if they would repeat them.

Athrun replied the massage but didn't knew the voice, but than heard the caller calling Cagallis name.

Cagalli immediately recognized the voice and was glad to here her best friend.

"Hey Cagalli it's me Yzak. Kira gave me the number so I could contact you. If you have time could we meet at the park near the café about twelve o'clock ? I will wait.", and the massage end.

"OMG it's Yzak, he is back. " were the only words she said before she left for her room to change her clothes. Athrun wasn't pleased at her reaction, since he felt a little thing called jealousy.

In a matter of time Cagalli was changed and went to meet her friend without to say goodbye to Athrun, cause she was so excited. Athrun who didn't even like it one bit followed Cagalli who was only focused on her meeting and didn't knew he was following her. She reached the park near the café and searched for Yzak. She found him rather quickly since he had silver hair.

Athrun who was on her trail followed her gaze and spotted a guy with silver hair. The guy was tall like him and had ice blue eyes. he saw the guy smile as he spotted Cagalli but also saw him in a shocked state. Cagalli was only laughing her head off at Yzaks reaction to her new style but he quickly recovered. He knew only she could be so crazy to disguise herself in such a way. He took her by the waist and left the park.

Athrun who saw the whole scene was trying to control his anger which nearly snapped as he saw Yzak put his hand on Cagallis waist. He continued his mission and followed them out the park to a new destination …

* * *

I hope I will be able to write the next chapter so it will be out on the weekend but I cant guarantee it.

In the next chapter Athrun has to deal with the new rival.

**Now please and review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hear is the new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you will like this one. As always my grammar is bad : (

* * *

**Chapter 5 – aching heart**

Slowly the door opened and a shadowed person stepped into the dark room. He didn't bother to switch the lights on and welcomed the surrounding darkness. It was a long and exhausting day for Athrun and he only wanted to catch some sleep. He made his way through the dark to his bed and crawled in, still with his clothes on.

Sleep wouldn't claim him, so he turned from side to side. The day events haunting his mind. He saw Cagallis happy face as he closed his eyes only to open them again. He couldn't bear to think of his roommate, not after what he witnessed today. He hadn't thought that he could get this jealous over another person. It nearly passed an hour before his eyes got heavy and he fell in asleep only to dream about what happened that day.

In Athruns dream.

_After Cagalli heard the message from that Yzak guy, whoever that someone is, he was all happy and excited. I hadn't the chance to ask him who the person was and soon Cagalli was out the door, me leaving confused and clueless. My mind was screaming to follow him, so I grabbed my coat, cause it was chilly outside, and went after him._

_In no time I was on his tail and tried to hide whenever he would sense me or someone behind him. I was successful and soon we reached the park. Cagalli, happy he was, stormed to a person with silver hair and icy blue eyes. Probably that Yzak guy. The guy looked a little shocked and spoke to him. I couldn't hear what they were telling cause it was quite a distant. After a moment I saw them hug, REALLY TIGHT. My blood was boiling. _

_What would you feel if you found out the first person you liked in a more serious way is hugging another person. I only hoped Cagallis friend is straight. After there little greeting, both left the park behind with me following, again. _

_They reached the new café where I brought us the cake. A waitress came to them and took there orders and left. I had luck and found a table near them. They couldn't see me cause a bush was between the tables, but I could hear a little bit what they were telling each other. Soon another waitress came to my table and asked for my order. I shoot her a glare that could froze her anytime. The woman wanted to flirt with me and I didn't help that my temper was already flaring. I told her my order and she went to get me a coffee._

_Now I could concentrate on Cagallis and his friends conversation. I saw there waitress and there order in her hand. She placed two coffees in front of them and ONE big cup of _

_ice- cream. You know this big cup only for lovers. My eyes were huge as I watched them eat the big cup full of ice. I heard a few words out of there conversation that only added to my suspicion._

"… _when was the last time we eat ice - cream together ?", asked the silver haired guy Cagalli._

"_Dunno… but I missed it Yzak." Cagalli happily ate a spoon full of ice- cream. Suddenly Yzak took the cherry that was on top the ice- cream and placed it before Cagallis mouth. I wanted to scream as I saw Cagalli eat the cherry out of the other boys hand. The laughed in unison and continued to eat. Occasionally they would fed each other. I didn't noticed that my waitress brought my coffee or that the people around me gave me curious glances._

_As they finished the ice- cream they paid or more like Yzak paid. I quickly did the same, although I didn't even took a sip from the coffee._

_The next destination was the playground not far from the café. I saw Cagalli sit on a swing and Yzak behind him. Silence followed and my thoughts wandered far away. I didn't know what made this Yzak so special to him that he would let him fed. I mean he has silver hair. Who in gods name has silver hair it lets him look so old. And his eyes they are so cold, my eyes are much softer. _

_His next move was clearly shocking. Yzak leaned against Cagallis back and his arms were around his shoulders and guess what Cagalli leaned in his embrace. Yzak kissed the top of Cagallis head and I wanted to punch the guy till he is bleeding. I felt more than jealousy. My heart was aching for the same embrace and love from Cagalli. A lonely tear slipped from my eyes before I could whip it away. _

_I didn't want to watch them longer and made my way in search for the next bar. I found one easily and began to slip into my misery and depression, over my lost love. Now I could admit it. I was in love with Cagalli. I not only liked him but loved him. I drank liquor after liquor, not minding if I was already drunk. Most likely too drunk. After my money I kept with me was spent on all the alcohol I took my leave._

_I bumped into many people on my way but didn't care. The sluts on my way who wanted to throw themselves at me only got a glare. It was passed midnight and the streets were still crowded with drunk people, which I belonged too at the moment. I reached my house and with little difficulty I inserted the key in the hole and opened the front door. I closed the door behind me and put my coat aside. My vision was clouded from all the alcohol I took but I clearly could hear the moans that came from behind Cagallis closed door._

"_mmhhh …..Yzaaaaaakk … don't stop it's so gooooood" I heard Cagalli whimper and Yzak reply, "God Caggy you are stiff try to loosen up." ._

_That was it. My tears came from my aching heart. I stood like frozen and heard the whimper continue and suddenly a load shriek. I knew what was going on but didn't want to think much more of it. I crumpled to my room, which I entered and closed the door. Next I crawled in my bed and Cagalli on my mind._

**Normal POV**

Athrun shoot up from the bed. Sweating and panting really hard. His bedcovers were drenched in his sweat and also his clothes. His head was throbbing most probably the after effects from all the alcohol. He tried to stand up but fell back on his bed. His legs were shaky so he waited for a few minutes. As he felt the strength in his legs regain he tried again and made still a little shaky his way to the shower. He stripped out of his clothes and took a cold shower.

In an hour he was fully dressed and clean. He decided to make coffee to clear his mind. As he came into the kitchen he heard Cagalli and went into the direction of her voice. He found 'him' at the entrance with Yzak. Both hugging and saying good bye before 'he' gave him a peek on the cheek.

**Athrun POV**

The ache in my heart was fully awake now and I hold the tears back. Mostly I wasn't a crying person. I only cried as my mother was in an accident, but luckily she made it out alive.

The door closed and Cagalli turned around, facing me. He smiled and asked me if I wanted a coffee. I only nodded and went after him in the kitchen. I watched him preparing our coffee. My feelings for him stronger which each minute passed but I knew he had Yzak and so my depression came back.

We sat in silence and drank the coffee who helped my aching head but not my heart. The silence was awakened but Cagalli decided to break it and spoke to me in his happy but a little guilty, voice.

"Ahhm … Athrun I wanted to apologize" Now I was curious, why wants he to apologize ?

"You know. Because of yesterday." …."I went out without telling you what was going on."

I nodded and let him continue. "The boy who left the message was Yzak a dear friend of mine"

Friend, my ass. I heard the both of you or more like I heard you moaning for him to continue, I thought.

"I met him after I went out the door and we spent the day together. I hope it wasn't a problem that I let him stay the night. We wanted to catch up and because you weren't home I couldn't ask you."

I let him finished and sigh to myself. What should I say. "No he couldn't stay, especially with you alone in one room, fucking each other." No, I couldn't say that like I couldn't say that I was in love with him.

I only said it was O.K. and left for my room, leaving Cagalli alone in the kitchen.

I only came out of my room in the afternoon. I heard the phone ring and got the call. It was my father who spoke on the other line.

"How is life treating you my son." I heard him say and grunted , "Not as good as I hoped. Is it what you want to say me with that grunt, Athrun".

Damn him why must he call me at such a time. "It's o.k. dad I only had a bad start this morning.", I gave him as an answer.

"Has it anything to do with your little lover boy.", as I heard this my eyes got big. What did he mean I wanted to know. "What are you telling dad ?" … "I assume you haven't read the newspaper this morning." …with the phone in my hand I searched for the newspaper and found the damn paper on the counter. I didn't need to open the paper because the front page said it all.

In big bold letters stood, "**Now we know it: Athrun Zala is gay and kissing a boy who is living with him** "

My mouth hang open and silent filled the room. My dad on the other line cough and told me I should come to dinner this evening and most of all I should bring the boy who lives with me. That was all before he hung up and leaving me in a trance.

I knew who to blame. It was Mia, I forgot she worked for the paper. Now my life was really screwed and I wanted to jump from a cliff. I new I shouldn't disobey my father and went to Cagallis room. I found him lying on his bed, giving me a confused stare.

"This evening by my parent and read this" , was all I said before I throw the paper at him and closed the door as I left his room, in a very pissed of mood.

**Cagalli POV**

I didn't know what happened with Athrun, maybe he was angry because I didn't tell him from Yzak. It was such a long time. The last time I saw him was over a year back and I missed my best friend. We went out and had great fun, but I always felt that someone was following me. Yzak was shocked as he saw mw in my new attire and style but shrugged it of. I told him my situation. My arranged engagement with that freak and all what happened in the time I spent with Athrun. Yzak understood my case and encouraged me and promised to help me whenever I needed his help. I was glad to have a friend like him. The day was exhausting and I showed him my new home in which I lived with Athrun. He was pleased to know I was in good care. It was late and I told him he could stay but couldn't find Athrun to ask for permission. I let him stay and in a long time I got a really got massage from Yzak. He always was good at these thinks. He loosened all the knots in my shoulder and I was moaning my head of. He told me how stiff I was and continued on his task. It was like the old times, when we had a sleep over. The next day he went home and I was face to face with a groggy Athrun.

Since then I felt the tension between us. After we finished our coffee he went to his room leaving me alone. I only got the chance to explain why Yzak was here and who he was.

Suddenly my door opened and revealed Athrun. I was confused. First I had a feeling he was avoiding me and now he stands at my door. He throw the newspaper at me and told me.

"This evening by my parent and read this" , than he was gone.

I read the front page and gasped. They wrote about the kiss I shared with Athrun, and I knew the only one who knew about this was that Mia girl. O.K., he seemed angry, hopefully he wasn't mad at me. I recalled what he sad and gulped as I registered he told me that we were meeting his parent this evening.

What would they say if they read the paper and knew I was the one he kissed. Sure I was a girl and not a boy like the paper wrote but nonetheless I kissed there son. Fear came over me as I thought how they would react. I took a few deep breaths and went for a shower. I cleaned myself and changed into clean clothes. I didn't want his parent to think bad about me, so I choose tight black pants and a long white shirt. Under all this clothes my bandaged breasts. The last weeks I didn't had to bandage them because I didn't see Athrun most of the time what was a relieve for my breasts but now I had to put them on. The tight pants were good. Because of the long shirt you couldn't see if I had a slight bulge between my legs or not and my slim legs where not unnatural for a boy. I had seen Kiras legs in tight pant and they were nearly as slim as mine. I mentally prepared myself for the evening before I opened my door and went to Athrun who was waiting for me with a grim look on his face.

* * *

Till the next chapter. I try to update in the next week.

In the next chapter Cagalli will meet Athruns parents, lets say they are a little crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

The whole chapter is in Cagallis POV.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Parents**

**Cagalli POV**

We arrived at Athruns old home after two hours. It was a long ride and the silence between us was bothering me. I still hadn't figured out what was wrong with him. My only fear was that he hated me, the reason I didn't know.

His parents home was beyond beautiful. The garden was decorated with many flowers, some of this I didn't recognized. One flower in particular made my heart smile. It was a kagaribi. My mother once told me she named me after this flower, because she liked it's beauty. The flower was in an orange – red, and the moonlight let it glow in a golden shine. The moonlight let me realize that it was late and my wristwatch confirmed it. It read 8 pm but what could we do, when we were only told to come this afternoon and the ride took us two hours.

Now I stood at the entrance of the big mansion and Athrun by my side. I was nervous, really nervous. My heart raced like after a marathon and it didn't want to slow down. Athrun seemed to sense my discomfort and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. It was the first time today that I saw him smile at me and it made me calm down. Athrun rang the doorbell, which had an magnificent sound and soon a butler opened the door.

The old men seemed to be in his late sixties. He had a warm smile on his face and his eyes showed the wisdom he collected in all his years. the smile he showed got only larger as he saw Athrun at the door.

"Dear God, that I have the honour to see the young Zala at such a lovely night."

For me he sound like an old lady who waited for her long lost son and I tried hard not to laugh at Athruns expression, which showed a little embracement. After we said our good evenings he let us in and told us to wait in the living room. He didn't need to show us the way since Athrun knew all the places in this house.

My nervousness was back as we waited for his parents. In the meantime the butler who's name is Niles entered the room and placed two cups of tea on the table. I thanked him and he smiled at me before he took his leave. Athrun didn't said anything and only sipped on his tea. We waited for ten minutes before his parents arrived.

As the door to the living room opened I gasped at the sight. There stood Athruns parents. His father, maybe forty five or so had a stern look on his face, which softened at the sight of his only son. I could see he loved his son and that showed in the atmosphere. His mother was the most shocking. Now I knew where Athrun got his good looks. She had the same midnight blue hair and emerald eyes as her son. She looked very young and like his father had a calm presence around her. My nerves calmed a little bit and I was thankful for that.

"My dear it's so nice to see you again." She came forward and her and Athrun embraced in a tight hug. I saw him smile and not only that, I could see the love he held for his mother. She turned around and faced me. His father came to Athrun and both shacked hands before briefly hugging. His mothers eyes were on me.

"You must be the boy we read in the newspaper about." Oh no, I thought and only hoped she didn't hate me for the kiss Athrun and I shared.

She only smiled and continued not minding my panicked state. "I am Athruns mother Leonore and the man there is Athruns father Patrick." His father nodded and we greeted each other, after the awakened moment passed we all gathered in the dinning room waiting for our meal.

Athrun and his father spoke about business and his mother ask me all the questions she could think of. My head was aching from all the questioning and I excused myself for the bathroom. Niles showed me the way and I was very grateful. I spent a few minutes in the bath and tried to gather my thoughts. Until now neither Leonore or Patrick asked about my relationship and I hoped it would remain this way.

My luck wasn't on my side. After we finished dinner it was passed ten in the evening and because the ride back would took most likely two hours his parents asked us to stay over the night.

Athrun slept in his old room and I got a room next to his. Athrun was already sleeping. He must be really tiered but I didn't know why. Only know I remembered I hadn't any clothes to change. Suddenly the door to my room opened and Leonore stood before me. She smiled at me in the kindest way but I swear I saw her smirk. She took a step closer to me and I saw the clothes in her hand.

"Is there anything you want" ,I asked a little hesitate. She nodded and in the next moment threw me on the bed. This women had strength I thought. I didn't know what happened and only could struggle against the force she pushed upon me. In the next minutes my pants were of. Next was my shirt and than to my shock my bandages that covered my breasts.

"I knew it you aren't a boy." She said in her calm nature which freaked me out considering that only seconds ago she was on top of me removing my clothes. I covered my exposed chest, trying to hide my nakedness and curled in a ball afraid she would tell Athrun.

Upon seeing my state Leonore went behind me and placed me in an comforting hug. "Now my girl tell me why you are pretending to be a boy and does my son knows ?"

I looked at her with a little misty eyes. Minutes passed before I head the courage to tell her my situation. I told her why I disguised myself and that Athrun didn't know I was a girl. She nodded in understanding and gave me the clothes. I put them on and now was clad in a tight fitting tank top that showed my well shaped breasts and slim waist. To match the top I had shorts on, my legs mostly exposed. Leonore looked at me and mesmerized my features. She seemed pleased and told me to wait in the room.

I sat on the edge of the bed and before I knew it she was back with Patrick by her sight. He had a shocked expression and Leonore only jumped like a little child who discovered something what she did. Now I was confused and it clearly showed in my expression and next outburst.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU." I screamed from the top of my lungs and got stares from both of them. I only could hope I didn't wake Athrun. This time his father was the one to speak.

"You must know Cagalli that we always thought Athrun was more interested in boys you understand what I mean do you ?" I nodded my head showing that I understand. After all I too was wondering if he was gay. "So as we read this article we were a little shocked and wanted to see for ourselves." I nodded again and urged him to continue. "As we saw you this evening we had the feeling that we met you before especially Leonore. She had a feeling you weren't what you pretended to be" now Leonore cut in "Short I thought you looked to feminine for a boy and than I remembered the daughter of one of our partners who looked a lot like you."

Now I understand they must be business partner from my father. I saw the pleading look in there eyes and my brows furrowed together. "What's with the pleading look ?"

Leonore and Patrick looked at each other before turning to me. "Cagalli can we ask you something" Patrick was now very serious and I said they could asked me. "Do you love our son", Leonore blurted out and startling me.

"…"

"Do you ?" both adults asked me in unison with wide eyes.

"….yes" I whispered so they couldn't hear me and Leonore had to asked again and this time I screamed "YES", what send them on the ground out of shock. I was so embraced and hid my face behind my hands.

Suddenly I heard squeals which I thought came from Leonore but also Patrick. I watched them jump like little kids and Patrick grabbed me and both hugged me very tight nearly cutting me off from the air. Thank good they released me. I looked in Patrick's eyes which were puppy dog size and sweat drooped. He pleaded with me to make his son fall in love with me, so he would be end up as lonely guy. And on top Leonore must added that we should marry, have nice juicy sex and become tons of children. At that point I was more than blushing. They left me alone to think about there succession of my life with there son.

The next morning came and thank good we took our leave. His parents were really crazy but nice people. They didn't let me go before they pleaded ones more with me and I promised to do my best but not knowing how to turn him on as a woman, especially since I must pretend to be a boy.

The ride home was as silent as before. We didn't spoke a word to each other and reached our home. I got to my room and thought about moving out. I blamed me for Athruns current state and didn't want him to be such a depressive person. I packed the few things I had and made my way through the kitchen where Athrun sat and said him good bye. He looked shocked but didn't do anything. I nearly was at the door and wanted to open it but was thrown against his chest. My back lying on the ground. I heard his breathing and felt his warm body against mine.

I looked up at his face and found anger in them but not only that there was desire and lust. He pulled me against the wall behind me and pinned my hands over my head. His head bent forward and he began to trail kisses from my neck to my jaw, sometimes he would bite me. I felt him reach my lips and the next second we were connected in a passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth, trying to free my hands from his strong grip but he didn't let go. His tongue wanted entrance in my mouth but I refused to give in. it wasn't right. He thought I was a boy but at the same time I wanted him to kiss me more passionate then ever. I felt his hand travel under my shirt, feeling my stomach and stroking me. I panicked as I thought what would happen if he travelled further north. My only reaction was to kick him as he tried to unbuckle my belt.

I kicked him hard in his loins and already regretted what I did. I grabbed my back and soon was out the door leaving him alone. I couldn't go to Kiras. Than I remembered Yzaks offer to help me whenever I needed it. I knew where he lived and it took me only thirty minutes with the bus to reach his home. It began to rain and it seemed a storm was on his way. I reached his door and was already drenched, my clothes hung very tied on my body. After a few knocks he opened the door and stared at my pity self. Not asking questions he let me in and lead me to a guestroom where I could stay. I took a hot bath and dried myself afterwards. My thought were on Athrun and what happened at his place. I couldn't return if I had to fear he would throw himself at me any minute. I didn't know what happened to the man I adored and came to love before. In the morning I would call Kira and tell him where I stayed at the moment. Until than I only wanted to rest and to forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews. I am sorry that I cant reply to all of you but I will try.

Oh and this chappie is in Athruns POV. There are some parts that could be rated M but I wasn't sure please tell me if I should change the rating.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The day after**

_Flashback_

_After my father called I told Cagalli to get ready for our leave. I was sitting in my room and thought about the whole situation I was in . What should I tell my parents ?_

"_Hi mom and dad guess what ?, I am gay. ", no definitely not. If I would tell them they wouldn't let Cagalli alone the whole evening and that I couldn't let happen. And sure if I told them he will find out my feelings for him and the reaction would tear me apart. Maybe I can ignore him, so my parents wouldn't suspect anything between us, or better that I have feelings for him. My mind was set and I thought it was the perfect plan. _

_I made my way to the door and waited for Cagalli who was ready shortly. After I realized the feelings I hold for him it is hard to not look at him. My plan to ignore him would be a lot harder than I thought. _

_We didn't spoke as we drove to my parents house. It was a long ride that took us two ours and it was already evening. Cagalli looked stunned as he saw all the flowers in my mothers garden and it made me smile to see him smile, but as soon as he turned around I faked the best blank expression I could. Yes it would be hard to pretend I didn't love him and I could see the hurt in his eyes. His sad expression was heart crushing and I pondered if I should hug him. The only reason that hindered me was the one fact that I needed to act this way so my parents wouldn't bug him and spill my secret and the second fact was that I couldn't forget the last days events and the thought that he had something with that silver heard guy. _

_We were at the door and I saw his nervousness. Who wouldn't be nervous if the parents of your roommate found out you kissed through the news. I let out a sigh which I did often in the last time and put a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_The door opened and we were greeted by my parents old butler Niles. I was glad to see him again he was like family to me. He told us to come in and went to get us something to drink. I knew he didn't showed us to the living room, which was o.k., since this is the house from my childhood I knew all the rooms. We sat in the living room and waited in silence. Niles didn't took long to prepare us tea and shortly after he served us my parents entered the room. I only hoped they wouldn't make a fuss out of the whole kissing thing. _

_To my surprise my parents were like any other civil people today and didn't act as crazy as the other times. We hugged and I couldn't help but feel happy to see them again. Sure I worked at my fathers company but we didn't see us that much only in very important meetings. They welcomed us warmly and we went to dinner. My mother wasn't one to keep her mouth, so she asked Cagalli all the questions that came to her mind. The didn't spoke about the newspaper and I was glad for that. I tried to relax and let my eyes wander in the room but they always landed on Cagalli. Thank good nobody noticed. It was the first time I saw his attire for the evening. Tight black pants that showed his slender legs that were a lot like girls legs. To match his outfit he wore a loss hanging white shirt. His hair all messy which gave him an adorable look. My thought began to overwhelm me. I wondered what it would feel to have those legs wrap around me. I imagined my hands in his messy hair, massaging his scalp and inhaling his scent. _

_My mothers chatting helped to clear my mind but as soon as I left my naughty thoughts behind I felt the painful throbbing member that was concealed in my pants. I excused myself but before I was out the room my parents told us to spent the night at the house, since it was late I agreed for both of us and went as fast as I could to my old room and locked the door behind me. My arousal was very painful and I went straight to the bathroom that was connected to my room. I stripped from my clothes and went into the shower. The water that poured out was icy cold in hope it would help me to calm down. To my dismay it didn't helped. For a minute I was in deep thought. What should I do in such an situation ?_

_Option one was to go out of the shower and try to go to sleep. If my arousal wouldn't fate I knew I had a painful night ahead and I didn't want that. Option two was to pleasure myself. The thought of pleasuring myself made me blush like a tomato. After several minutes I decided for option two. I turned the water hot. It was a nice to feel the hot water run down my body. Slowly I traced my right hand down to my lower areas were the throbbing pain came from. It twitched in anticipation for a touch. I was near my destination as I heard a scream from the next room. I was so shocked that I slipped in the shower and bumped my head. _

_I woke up several minutes later. The water was already turning cold. I turned the shower completely off and went for my room. My head hurts like hell but I could bear with it. Thank good my member calmed down as I was knocked out. I tried to remember what startled me before I slipped but the more I tried the more painful my head became and I gave up._

_My room hadn't changed while I was gone. It was painted in a deep crimson red. It had all what I needed from a dresser to a desk. The most amazing was the king sized bed that stood at attention. The sheets were a royal gold and inviting. I decided to lay down and to rest maybe my head would get better._

_The night I woke several times as I dreamed of Cagalli. Thank good it wasn't my perverted mind that created the dreams. I only dreamed of his smiles he used to gave me and his kind nature, his adorable face and the sweet lips. The next dream wasn't as pleasant as the first. I dreamed he would leave me. Telling me he hated me and that he would live with Yzak. _

_After that dream I didn't get back to sleep. The rest of the night I was wide awake, thinking if I should confess my feelings for him. Like always I had hundred reasons not to tell him. O.K. the only reason was my fear that he would reject me._

_The morning came and we sad our good byes. On the way back I wanted to speak with him but because the night was very exhausting on my part I had to concentrate on the rode really hard. After two hours we arrived at the house and we went in._

_I didn't know what happened next, I was so in thought that I didn't saw his hurt look and that he was already in his room. I sad in the kitchen sipping at a coffee and trying to wake up. I heard the door of his room slam and saw him walk passed me with his back in his hand. His only words were "good bye". The memories from my dream came back. The one dream were he left me and I felt something snapped in me. I ran after him and forced him to turn around, so I could look at his eyes. I didn't knew my eyes were full of hurt and at the same time anger. Sadly the anger was more visible and I felt him tremble under my gaze. Forcefully I pinned him on the wall and before I knew what I did I had my lips crushed to his. I pried his mouth open to invite my tongue into his cavern. He struggled but I didn't cared. My hands wandered on his body. One was trying to go under his shirt. I could feel his flat abdomen and stomach. I noticed that he hadn't the abs like any other male, what added to his feminine appearance. I wanted them to wander north up his chest but his struggling got worse. Suddenly he kicked me really hard in my treasured asset. I winced in pain and lay on the ground only seeing him run away with his back in hand._

End Flashback 

Now I laid on the floor staring at the open door. I felt as if my life went with him. My heart shattered in thousand pieces. I don't knew what to do or were he went. If I knew I could get him back even if I had to beg on all fours, but I needed him so damn much. The cold from outside entered through the open door. I don't know how long I laid there. I was in a trance as someone shook me by the shoulder.

"..thrun" I didn't flinch and the shake got more forcefully and the voice only loader. "Athrun"

I turned my head around and saw Kira beside me. I hadn't seen him for so long and only now I saw the resembles he and Cagalli share. As I didn't showed any movements he dragged me over to the coach and sat me on it. He saw that I didn't could respond, not now and so he told me he would be back tomorrow. I nodded to show him I understand and he patted me on the shoulder before he went away and closed the door behind him.

The light that came from the windows faded and night came. Still I was in the living room lying on the coach in my pity. My thoughts were entirely on Cagalli. I decided to do something but the only thing that came to my mind was to go in Cagallis former room. My foots dragged me there and I was soon in his room on his bed. His scent was still there. It smelt like citrus so fresh. I inhaled his scent as much as I could and felt in a deep slumber.

The next day I lay in his bed unmoving. My depression became to much for me and I silently cried. I tried to remember all the sweet events we shared together. I was like a child who lost something very important to him and not believing it happened. I was in my own world imagining Cagalli was laying beside me wrapped in my arms. In my world he was caressing my face with one hand and the other was on my chest. I trailed kisses from his mouth down his neck to his collarbone. Never did I took his clothes off in fear he would be terrified. Our hands were all over each other. His had reached my pants and the bulge that was forming. In his sweet torture he leaned forward my ear. As he squeezed the bulge I let out a moan and saw him smirk out of the corner of my eyes. in an alluring whisper he spoke into my ear. I wanted to hear loving words but they never came, instead a hurtful "I hate you", escaped his mouth, shocking me and bringing me out of my dream world.

New tears came out of my eyes, but I didn't cared anymore. Slowly I raised and dragged myself to the shower. My next hours weren't much exciting. I knew I had to pull myself together but the pain was to great to deal with. Tomorrow would be my first day of work after my vacation and I didn't knew how to manage the day let alone an entire company.

The bell rang but I wasn't in he mood to answer it. If it was Kira he would know my state and come in without my inviting. I was right it was Kira who stand now before me. His expression I couldn't muster. There was anger, disbelieve but above all them concern. Concern for a friend. We spoke for what seemed like hours and I told him the whole situation I was in. how it all started with a few glances to a kiss and a broken heart. I was glad he didn't judge me therefore that I was in love with a male. He smiled at me and to my shocking surprise told me he knew Yzak and that he found out Cagalli was at his house. He gave me a paper with the address and left me with a good luck. I took a look at the piece of paper that hold new found hope for me and decided to put my depression aside and to bring my love back.

* * *

Now how was it. Should the rating change ? please tell me if you want a lemon in later parts. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Surprise**

**Kiras POV**

"Gosh, Athrun was a mess, I tell you"

I was reporting the events to Lacus. She was concerned for my sisters well being, like a sister. I told her in which condition I found Athrun and she only shook her pretty head. We both didn't expect that our friend and my sister would be so into another. Athrun wasn't the one who would fell into depression over the loose of a girl, but hey he thought my sister was a boy, how dump could he be to not realize her true gender.

"What should we do now, Kira. I mean we don't know if Cagalli is safe or not. " Tears were already flowing and I tried to assure here that my sister was safe. After all Athrun told me the whole situation and also the little details about my sister meeting with Yzak. I knew he was her closest friend. But not only was he her best friend but also mine. We knew each other since we were children and I know Yzak had a crush on my sister. Maybe she went to his place after her fight with Athrun.

After a while I successes to calm Lacus down. "Don't worry I think I know where she went.", with that said and a smile on my face I kissed her lips softly before I made my way to Yzaks place.

It took me an hour to reach my destination. I felt as if she was here, call it a sixth sense between twins and as if my sister felt the same she opened the door to welcome me.

Cagalli and I sat in the guestroom were Yzak let her stay. She told me her version what happened. My thoughts drifted away as I blamed myself for the situation they were in. hadn't Lacus and I didn't tried to pair them up, maybe they would be happier. In Cagallis face I could see the love she held for him and that made me hope for there future. Soon she was asleep and laying in my lap. Gently I placed her on the soft pillow on the bed and switched the lights off, leaving her in her dreams.

Yzak stood in the kitchen and made himself a coffee. As he noticed my presence he turned around. Our friendship wasn't as deep as his and Cagallis but we came along just fine. "I think she should stay here." ….. "by me", he added. His statement wasn't as surprising as I thought it would be. Even if he was a close friend I wanted Cagalli to return.

"Sorry Yzak I think it is her decision and if I am right she will be back in Athruns arms in no time"

my remark of there relationship was hitting him. His eyes turned cold at the mention of Athruns name and he hissed at me back. "You want her, your only sister in the hands of that jerk, who is the reason of her current state ? "

"Yes. You heard me right, because that current state how you call it is a proof of there love."

Yzak was caught off guard and stared at me, not believing what I said. "How can he love her, if he thinks she is a BOY. That only shows he is gay, what will he do if he finds out you moron. "

"So let him think she is a boy, but I know he loves her for herself and not her looks or money. If he finds out and he truly loves her he will accept the fact that he is a she."

"You know Kira I will fight for her"

I nodded my head but couldn't help to frown, "I know Yzak but please don't force your feelings on her. Athrun already did that and he paid the price and now she is hurt. Don't hurt her more", with that I left his house.

**Normal POV**

Cagalli was sound asleep in the guestroom not hearing anything from the boys conversation. After Kira left it were only her and Yzak in the house. The door to her room opened and Yzak stepped in and kneeled beside the bed to look at her peaceful face, that was slightly tortured by the pain in her heart.

He gently stroked her face, always hoping she wouldn't wake up. He wanted to keep her as his but knew Kira was right. He shouldn't force her into something but he wouldn't give up either.

The thought of her and Athrun wasn't pleasant and he knew he soon would find the boy for his door step, demanding to see his angel. Yes she was his angel. She was the one who helped him whenever he needed someone. He couldn't believe how that guy mistook her for a boy, she was too feminine. Her body as breakable as a doll for him. The only think that mattered was her happiness, even if it was on the side from another men. But like he said to Kira he wouldn't give up, if Athrun wanted her he must want her as a woman and he would make sure he will see her true sight.

With a kiss on her forehead he went to his room and feel in a deep slumber dreaming of his angel, who was so vulnerable at the moment.

The darkness of the night was dragged away by the early lights of sun. It was like an omen for what was about to happen. As if the shine that was about the confused lovers would fate, but the outcome unsure.

It was like Yzak thought. In the early hours a man stood on his door step, his navy blue hair blowing in the wind and his eyes holding a needing look. The need for his special person. Yzaks angel, that was laying in her room still asleep.

"Good morning", alone the voice from that person that wanted to take his angel was boiling his blood but he kept the mask on his face.

The nervousness in Athruns voice clear to notice. "Kira gave me your address. I know we don't know each other but I know you are a close friend to Cagalli", he paused, "Can I see him Kira told me he is here ? Please I need to tell him something"

At that Yzak couldn't help but smirk. That person before him was sure dump, not to notice that his angel was the most beautiful girl. But soon he would know, Yzak thought. Therefore he had to send Athrun back home and told him to come later the day at 2 p.m., telling him she wasn't available at the moment. Athrun agreed knowing he would see 'him' later.

Yzak watched him as he got to his car and closed the door afterwards, forming the plan in his had.

The afternoon came and it was nearly 2 p.m., only twenty more minutes and his plan would be perfect. Cagalli was currently in the shower after she woke up late. Ten minutes past and she came out only clad in a towel. She didn't mind Yzak seeing her like this, he was like another brother, sadly she didn't knew of his feelings for her and that her appearance made him loose control with each glance he took. The moment he knew she wasn't an angel but an goddess in all her glory. His gaze followed her as she went to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Time passed as he watched her and now it was five minutes before Athrun would arrive. The beast in him took over as Cagalli passed him at the coach. He took a hold of her wrist and pushed her on the coach with him. "Yzak what are you doing ?", she asked him innocently as he rubbed her cheek with one of his thumbs. She didn't know what to do. Yzak the one she thought as a brother touching her in such a way and with a loving gaze.

Nobody noticed that Athrun stood before the door to Yzaks house. He didn't know that Yzak turned the bell off so Cagalli wouldn't run away. Athrun wondered why nobody opened the door and knocked again thought the bell didn't worked. Again nobody answered and know he was really curious, hadn't Yzak told him to come, he thought. He tried to open the door and found it unlooked. Moving inside he called out for someone but again no response.

In the meantime Cagalli thought she heard someone but Yzak told her it was nothing. With a serious expression he told her how sorry he was, like Athrun did in the past before he kissed her. She was confused to no end and didn't knew what was happening with her friend. In the corner of his eyes Yzak saw how Athrun entered the room. the boy was about to call them as Yzak kissed Cagalli in a rush. Cagalli and Athruns eyes widened as Yzak kissed her. Cagalli too shocked to do anything. Athrun in his rage wanted to pry him of. He only saw Cagallis back and not the front, where her chest was.

He went nearer but as he was in reach he saw how Yzak took his hands on the towel and slipped it of Cagallis body. Her shock was still there and she didn't noticed what Yzak did, heck she didn't noticed that she was completely naked. After Yzak parted his lips from hers she heard a gasp behind her and someone calling her name.

Her back was still to Athrun and he only saw the naked flesh on Cagallis back. He called 'his' name but what came next was more than a shock. He saw how Cagalli turned around upon hearing 'his' name, but instead of a flat and manly chest he saw two round and shaped breasts with two pink nipples in the middle. His gaze traveled south to see that Cagalli didn't possessed a member. His, no HER face was flushed as she saw him staring, now she noticed her nude form and quickly grabbed the towel.

"At ..Athrun", she stuttered, trying to form a complete sentence.

He only glared at her and it made her shudder to see him this mad. "Please …let m..me explain" …."What explain" he spat sarcastically "That you are a girl. I can tell, now. Had you fun as you played with me, he. You were probably laughing YOUR HEAD OF THINKING I WAS LOVING A BOY" to the end he raised his voice that was booming in the house. Yzak in the whole time let them alone. He knew it would be hard on her side but if he must let her go than only if they accepted each other the way they are.

She was pressed in a corner and his arms on each side of her head. His glare never wavering. "Am I right was that what you wanted, to hurt me ?" in fear she couldn't muster any word and only shook her head no, he wasn't convinced. "DON'T LIE TO ME" One of his hand grabbed he right breast in his hand and squeezed it painfully making her whimper in pain "P…Please d..don't …sob"

"WHY MY LITTLE KITTEN" silence filled the room as he spoke again but in a softer tone with so much hurt in it. "Why cant I hurt you. I wish I could rip your heart out" at that he squeezed more on her breast and more tears came out of her eyes. "Do you know why I came here", but he didn't let her time to answer "because I wanted to bring you back. Back to me and telling you I love you" he let go of her breast and she slid to the ground. Looking up his face she saw his disgusted face "but now that I know the truth I only can hate you"

His last words pierced her heart and she cried more and more, but he didn't care. So much hate and anger filled him as he went through the front door to the next bar to drown in alcohol that hopefully would made him forget his first love.

* * *

how was it ???????????????????? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Home Sweet Home**

The days passed and both Athrun and Cagalli hadn't seen each other. There's a saying love can be the dead of you. For those two person it's defiantly right. The day Athrun found out Cagalli was actually a girl, he felt so betrayed by her that he drowned himself in alcohol to no end. With Cagalli it was very much the same, only without the alcohol. The whole day she would lay in bed wide awake, staring at the ceiling or staring out the window. Physically there were both just fine but inside in there hearts was a damage nobody could fully see or even heal.

After that fateful day Cagalli lived with her brother. He was the one who dragged her away from Yzaks place. He saw as Athrun stormed out the house but couldn't catch him. He knew something was wrong and didn't miss a minute before he was in the house by Cagallis side. She was crying non stop and was glad as she stopped. Now he realized he would prefer her crying instead her silence. Like a broken doll she seemed in his eyes. Her body weakened over the days, because she didn't eat properly and his concern grew. If she would cry he had an evidence that she had still life in her.

He wanted to curse Yzak, but mostly himself. What Yzak did was completely wrong but the guy got his beating from him and Cagalli. After her crying stopped, her first action was to punch him without mercy. For himself, if he hadn't come up with that stupid idea that she could live with his friend, on top off all as a BOY. Maybe Athrun had helped him, if he had explained her situation but no, he had to hide her this way.

The outcome was the same. There father had found out and demanded her to come home. In her lifeless stayed she couldn't disagree. He fought for his sister but nothing convinced his father. Worst off all, there father planned the wedding to be held in less than two weeks. Today would be her last day in freedom, but in his thoughts he knew the last days her mind was caged in her own misery.

In the morning there father came personally to drag her home in company of her future husband to be. The smirking face on Yunna was disgusting but Kira couldn't help but to smile as he saw the shocked face on his fathers and Yunnas faces at the sight of Cagallis new appearance. They dragged her away after his father shoot him a disapproving glare for all his actions. Now his only hope was to bring Athrun to his sense and his mothers pleading with his father. There mother was the only one both of them could count. She was always a sensitive lady, very caring and always smiling. Via Hibiki, was the incarnation of hope in Cagallis life at the moment. Surely there mother could give them some more time in trying to convince there father.

He was glad Cagalli wasn't alone in such a time. She had there mother and Lacus. Lacus is own goddess who had helped him to flee from that cage called home. It pained him to know there mother was so bonded to there father. He knew she loved him even if she didn't approve of his decisions most of the time, especially the arranged marriage between Cagalli and Yunna.

Lacus was with her to give her the strength she would need. Now it was time to find Athrun and to try to bring some sense in his thick mind.

* * *

At the same time Cagalli arrived at her so called home. Her golden cage, which took her freedom in the past and will do it again now. Her suitcase was already in her room, brought by some of the many maids in the house. She felt nothing. Her heart numb and tiered from all the crying over the loose of someone important. Her important person, her Athrun. How she wished she could call him hers. Sadly that would never happen. In only one week time she would be wed to Yunna Roma Seiran and live with him. 

Lacus who saw a single tear run down her cheek put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ulen Hibiki never trusted her or liked her for what she did. She took Kira from him and with that the chance for an heir to his company. Now it was in the hands of Cagalli. She knew Kira was in the same situation before. Before they met his father choose Flay Allster to be his soon to be wife. But Kira had other plans. His father didn't know he loved her at that time and even if he did he wouldn't be glad. She wasn't a girl from some rich family. She was normal, only normal which pleased Kira very much. It didn't took them long to move together. But since than they hadn't the chance to marry. He once told her he would be glad if both his parents were at his weeding but as long as his father held such a position against there union it would be impossible.

The only persons who liked her in this house were Cagalli and her mother Via. And speaking of her, here she stood in all her glory. Via Hibiki was a beautiful woman. Her long chestnut brown hair matched her amethyst eyes, the same hair and eyes like her beloved Kira. With a graze Lacus had never seen the woman approached them with a smile on her face. Her eyes were a little misty from the happiness to see her daughter and at the same time sad to see her so broken. She took Cagalli in a gentle hug and after such a long time Cagalli smiled. The love for her mother clearly visible. The next was Lacus who got a hug by her mother in law, if her and Kira could be wed.

"Lacus it's so long since we have seen each other the last time, isn't it ?"

"Yes it is Mrs. Hibiki.", Lacus answered her politely and full of respect. "Oh quit it, call me mom or mother. After all you are the woman my dear son loves so much, if only Ulen wasn't this stubborn you two would be wed by now. "

The words Via spoke made Lacus so accepted in this family that she couldn't help to let a tear fall before she spoke again, "Thanks so much Mother that means a lot to me and for Kira. I hope your husband will see it the same way some day. If not for me and Kira than hopefully for Cagalli." With that she glanced over to the lifeless Cagalli. Via followed her glance and saw her only daughter, her state tearing her heart apart. She didn't wish for her children to be this sad and unhappy. She nodded to her daughter in law in understanding, hoping Ulen would see his mistake soon, before it is to late. She knew he wasn't the soulless man anyone thought. More the opposite he loved his children but the whole business made him blind to see what he did. Maybe if he would see the whole sadness Cagalli was in, maybe it would bring some sense in him. Cagalli was always is little princess he couldn't want her to be so heart broken, could he ? Over the last years she gave herself the same question over and over again. Not even herself was able to speak with him more than five minutes a day.

Via took the both girls to there rooms. Her husband was already in his study to prepare some papers for a meeting. Yuuna on the other hand was in the kitchen groping the maids. She knew what the guy was up to in his free time. He wasn't the right man for her daughter and she had to made sure the wedding would be stopped. She brought Cagalli to her old room and gave Lacus the room next to Cagalli, which was Kiras old room. Lacus promised her to take care of Cagalli. In the meantime she would visit her husband in his office.

The office was on the other side of the mansion. She knocked on the door but nobody answered. She tried again but was greeted with the same silence. She knew he was in there and that he didn't wanted to be disturbed but who cared, she not. Opening the door with a crack she entered his study. Behind a large wooden desk he sat while reading some documents. He didn't even acknowledged her presence but she would make him notice. On his desk was a little glass figurine one of his partners send him. She took it and smashed it on the ground. The loud shattering took his notice and he glared at her, his own wife, how could he.

"What is it know, did our daughter did something again." With an uncaring face he asked her that question.

"No our daughter didn't do anything. You are the one who did something, my dear" … "And what would that be"

She sigh at his uncaring behaviour. Where did the man go she loved so much. "If you haven't noticed she is in this very house after a long time and you didn't bother to speak to her or see the pain she is in" … silence was his answer "Are you really so cold Ulen. I don't recognize you anymore. Your heart is frozen and you don't see when your princess is hurt, because of your actions"

Via broke down and began to cry. The suffer her daughter felt unbearable for her sight and here was her husband not caring over there child. He didn't spoke and she took it as a hint to leave him, shooting him a last pleading glance , "Please think about what I said", and than she was gone behind the closed door.

Only six more days before the wedding. Six more days before her daughter would break sown completely. In his office Ulen faced the door a little longer before he settled again in his chair. The papers aside he took a album out of the many drawers. The album contains pictures from his family. One picture caught his interest. On it was a little Cagalli, maybe five years old. Her shiny blonde hair waving with the wind and her eyes sparkling in the soon. She sat on a swing and behind her was her father, with the same blonde hair and amber eyes. He looked gentle upon his daughter in the picture and gave the swing she was on a little push. A smile grazed the lips from Ulen Hibiki but as soon as it was there it went away, replaced by a frown. The deal was made he couldn't cancel the weeding, could he ?

On the other side of town was Kira. He stood before Athruns house ready to knock some senses in his friend. The house wasn't tidy like always. It was messy. Clothes thrown on the ground and unmade dishes in the sink. The living room was worse. The TV was broken, apparently it seemed he had thrown a vase at it. The curtains were closed, so the light couldn't enter the room. As he didn't found him he went to Athruns room. There he was lying on the bed with only boxers on. Beside the bed where many bottles of alcohol it seemed he depend on it. His friend was out for awhile, the only question for how long. Kira decided to stay and started to clean the house from all the things, which lay over the ground. Preparing his dinner he waited for his friend to wake up, hopefully he hadn't such a hangover that he wouldn't remember his sister. Speak of it how would he react if he will find out that Cagalli is his sister and he knew her secret. Yeep it would be very interesting and maybe painful on his part.

* * *

I already have finished chapter 10, 11 and 12 


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. I know most of the time i don't reply your guys, but its only because of school. i love to read all your comments and they make me happy, to know that you like this story so far. Here is chapter 10, only two more chapters to go and an Epilogue and its finished. i already finished these chapters for you and will update them as fast as possible, but i want a little time between the updates :)**

**In this chapter you will know how Athrun react and what happened to Yzak. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Truth about his love**

His mind was foggy and his head hurts like hell. Never in his life had he such a hangover after drinking. It took him some time to realize his surroundings until it was clear to him that he was in his room, in his house. He didn't know hoe long he was out but he didn't care. From the kitchen he heard alarming noises, which he had now to discover. A little uneasy he made his way out is room and was greeted by the aroma of fresh breakfast. Athrun saw Kira in his Kitchen and relaxed visibly at the thought that it was only his best friend, which he didn't know was also the brother of Cagalli, but soon he would know that's for sure.

Kira turned to Athrun and gave him a little smile, still thinking how he should approach him and tell him all the things that happened. He had to make sure that Athrun would forgive, not him but Cagalli. The weeding was in three days, only three days he sighed. Athrun shoot him a concerned look but couldn't muster the strength to speak. No wonder, the boy was out for three days straight and hasn't drunk any non alcoholic things. Sure like hell his throat was dry like the dessert. For three days Kira watched over him. In the same three days his mother and Lacus called him only to tell him that they couldn't convince there father. His mother told him he had locked his office so no one could enter. Kira didn't know what would happen next, he only wanted for his sister happiness and that Yunna wouldn't give her the happiness she deserved only more pain.

Athrun was already on the table and took a seat. Kira offered him a glass with water for his dry mouth and he thanked him with a small smile and nod. They sat and ate there breakfast in completely silence until Athrun spoke for the first time in three days.

"Hey Kira how long was I out ?" his voice was still a little hoarse from the lack of use. "Three days.", was Kiras simple and short answer to his friend which made his brow furrow in wonder.

"Three days huh. Did you see the bitch in that time ?" Kira didn't know who he meant but slowly realization hit him and anger began to boil. Even if he was his best friend he hadn't the right to call his sister a bitch. The look on Kiras face told him he had seen her. Cagalli who haunted his dreams and made him believe he was gay, was in reality a girl. She played with him and not only him with all the persons he know, even Kira, so he believed. He was sure Kira was as angry as him but the next few minutes would him throw off guard.

"Sure you has seen Cagalli. Aren't you as angry as I , I mean she fooled the both of us with her pretending to be a boy. Guess what, after you told me the address from that guy I was determinate to bring him back. After all I found out I was in love with him. Accepting that I was gay I made my way. " a dry laugh escaped his lips "And than , then I saw he with that guy kissing and about to having sex in front off me. He slipped her towel away and I could see ….." he didn't spoke further but Kira knew what happened next, Cagalli told him, but he was sure he would beat the crap out of Yzak, again.

(For all my dear reviewers who sad Yzak was a jerk, don't worry. Currently he is laying in the hospital with a blue eye, several broken legs and the docs are not sure if he ever will be able to have children … snicker evil laugh)

On with the story. The anger in Kira was beginning to fade as he heard his friend but as soon as the next words left Athruns mouth it was raising to no end.

"That bitch, I cant believe she did this to me. Maybe she was only a whore who wanted to have fun with me while playing with that silver haired guy. I guess it isn't worth to be depressed over such a …." The next words didn't leave his mouth as Kira was giving him a nice and hard punch in his guts. He didn't know what happened, he only felt the punches Kira throw at him without mercy, might I add. Several more punches and a nearly broken Athrun Kira seemed to be satisfied for now.

Both breathing came in pants. The one from anger and exhaustion and the other from the pain he felt all over his body. "What the hell was that Kira" he screamed at him from the top of his lung. Kira only shrugged before he admitted "That my friend was for hurting my sister."

Confusion showed in Athruns eyes, he didn't understand what Kira meant "Which sister you haven't one or better one I know about and what has that to do with my situation now ?"

Releasing a breath Kira crumbled to the ground and sat next to Athrun, leaning his head on the coach. "Sorry what I did to you but what you said snapped something in me." …… Athrun didn't response, so Kira began again "I know Cagalli was a girl", there was it he had said it before Athrun could speak he held his hand in the air to silence him.

"I will start from the beginning" …"You see, Cagalli is my sister" a shocked expression grazed Athruns face. Now he could understand why Kira punched him without mercy but he was still mad at his best friend for tricking him. Now he felt betrayed from Kira too. But nonetheless he let him say what he had to say.

"My father wanted her to marry some jerk because of business, but she didn't want it so she searched for help by me. We knew he would find her by me so she had to hide and the only place I could think of was your home. I knew how you hate women so we disguised her as a man, also it would it made easier to hide her" another breath from Kiras side "There was also another reason. Lacus and I thought you would get along. You see my sister isn't the average girly girl, she is more like a tomboy, but a very gentle person. We didn't want to hurt you in the process. We planned to tell you if the time was right but than Yzak had to come in our way" …"You know the silver haired guy ?", it was the first Athrun could say after all the information he got from Kira. Kira chuckled at that "Yeah I know him he and my sister were childhood friends. We were friends too but not like him and my sister. I knew he had something for her but she didn't fell the same, I know it. The only time she had such sparkle in her eyes, that told you she loved someone else except family was you"

Athrun didn't know what to say. Something in him tried to say him to forgive her but the other side felt still betrayed. Kira could sense the inner battle his friend was in and only hoped he would come to an solution. It took Athrun some time to think it over before he asked Kira again "What happened after I …" he didn't need to tell further, Kira already know what was coming and he had to tell him the whole true also what would happen in three days if they didn't stop it.

"After you left her at Yzaks I came. I was in the near and wanted to see her. I saw you leaving his house in a rush but you didn't hear me call you. I went in the house and found her on the ground sobbing and broken. She cried for eternity it seemed. Yzak came in and she recovered a bit to punch him really hard. After her I got my hands on him" the anger for Yzak was livid in Kiras eyes. only thinking of him made him mad. "Anyway, I took her with me but my father found out and sent his guards. She was more than broken, like a fragile doll. They told her our fathers demand and in her lifeless state she agreed. For four days she and Lacus went to my old home to my father and her …. her fiancé " shock was the only reaction Athrun gave him "Our father wants her to be married to Yunna Roma Seiran in three days from today. "

"WHAT ?????" such an outburst startled Kira but made him happy to see his friend had still feelings for his sister.

"Don't tell me Cagalli will marry him after all we went through."…. "Athrun tell me what are you feeling for my sister"

A pregnant pause filled the room "Kira …. I …. I don't know what I feel. One moment I admit I am gay and in love with him, Cagalli only to discover he is a she. How would you feel when someone played with your feelings" …"I understand you Athrun but did she ever play with you. Did she ever advanced on you in a way that told I want you or anything" … "No, but .." …Kira shook his head, no "There is your answer you feel in love with her. Her inner feelings her inner being not her body. Does it matter to you that she is a girl, now. Shouldn't you be glad that you aren't gay my friend " , the last part came out in laughter as Kira thought at the time he saw Athruns face full of misery over his on sexuality problems. Athrun couldn't help but to join him. It took them awhile before the laughter died. "You a right Kira, but still my feelings are a little confused. The only thing I am sure of is that I don't want her to be married.", he told Kira in a serious tone, which in return smiled "Glad to hear this my friend. So I guess we have to stop the weeding. You and your parents were invited because of the whole business crap. "

Both friends were now glad that all was settled down. there only concern was to rescue Cagalli. Athruns feelings were still a little shaky but he knew he had felt in love with Cagalli. He only had to bring his mind into order and to clear that Cagalli was a girl. A beautiful girl his mind reminded him and send images of her naked body to his brain, which made him blush. Kira was right. You love someone for his inner values and Cagalli was a wonderful being that came in his life. Her smiles which made his day bright or her gentle behavior in his presence. Athrun packed his things as fast as he could. Kira was already waiting at his door. Together they made there way to Cagalli. He wouldn't let her down. the first thing he had to do was to apologize for his behavior in Yzaks house. He clearly saw her hurt look and know after he knew all about her situation he couldn't be mad at her. He was the one who dragged her in Yzaks open arms. In his mind he remembered there last encounter ever and ever again. Not only had he hurt her soul but also her body with his not so softly touches. He would do what she wanted to forgive him, even burn his hand, which touched her in such ways he did. And if she would forgive him, than he would take in his arms and never let her go again. The ride was long. Terrible long but unfortunately the only road to there parents house was blocked. They didn't know what to do as someone told them the street was in repair and wouldn't be free for the next two weeks. There hearts sank but it was good that Kira knew another route. The only problem was it would them take to long they only could hope to be in time. "Cagalli I am coming. Please don't get married before we can speak", were Athruns thoughts that played in his head like a mantra.

* * *

yes, next chapter is the weeding and you will see that Ulen isn't a cold bastard 


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews again :)**

**Salvia Tanima: good to hear that you like it so far. for the beta reader i want to try it alone**

**for all the others thanks that you all noticed the misspeeling by weeding. I had to slap myself for such a typo i tried to correct all the mistakes **

* * *

**Chapter 11- Wedding**

"Welcome at the Hibiki mansion, Mr. and Mrs. Zala." A maid greeted Athruns parents, which were among the inviting list for the event of the year. The wedding between Yuuna Roma Seiran and Cagalli Yula Hibiki. The last three days were over now and the wedding would be held in the afternoon in the Hibikis backyard. Nobody saw the bright in the last few days. Athrun and Kira haven't shown up yet. Lacus and Via were especially worried. There only hope lay in the two boys but they weren't there. Lacus informed Via that Athruns parents had arrived and that it would be wise to tell them about there plan to rescue Cagalli. Via didn't want to see her daughter in such condition and she didn't care if her husband would be mad at her. She knew the heart of her daughter belonged to someone who wasn't in search for power and money like Yunna and his family.

The guests arrived after one another. Ulen Hibiki was as present as Athrun and Kira. Apparently no one had see him either in the past days. Via could only imagine that he was in his office behind his damn desk. 'Curse you and your work Ulen', thought Via.

The both woman, Lacus and Via made there way to greet Athruns parents. After a few embraces between the ladies and a formal hand shake with Patrick you could see people who get along very well based on first sight. Leonore and Via shared the same sadness about the whole wedding. Patrick the husband who cared patted his wife on her shoulders and she gave him a weak smile.

"So your daughter has to marry Seiran ?" Patrick spoke in an frustrated manner. He wasn't one to show sadness or weakness but he couldn't mask the disappointment in his voice. Truth be told he was fond of the idea to have Cagalli as his daughter in law. Athruns parents hadn't lost hoped. Athrun was on his way and the chance for a happy reunion was still possible, but if he didn't show up in the next three hours it would be different. The parents and Lacus sat in the giant living room and shared there sighs. They wished it would be a lucky occasion but with Seiran as the groom it wouldn't be that way.

Two hours later and Cagalli was sitting in her wedding gown before her large mirror. She felt as had the stylist put a tone make up on her face, but why did she care her life made a miserable turn. Once again she thought of Athrun. His incredible sexy looks and his caring and sweet personality which made her feel at easy in his presence. As she thought at Yunna she only could muster a shudder. He was the last person she wanted to be married. Why did her father choose him, she thought. The mention of her father let her tears flow. Once he was the best dad she could wish for but now, only business didn't matter. She disappointed him and that made it more difficult. She wanted to please him. Wanted to hear he was proud of her, from his lips. But it seems only that marriage could make him proud.

Again she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face plastered with make up to cover the circles under her eyes, from all the crying and sleepless nights. Her hair was neatly tied and at the ends in curls. She remembered the lady who had made her hair, complain because they were to short and messy for a good hair style. She didn't mind her. Over the time her hair was short she developed a liking for her hair. She liked it short, it was more easier to take care of. The last she looked at was her gown. It was long and went to her ankles. The color was not the pure white but mixed with a light purple. The designer words, "It would match with the grooms attire", and not to forget his hair, which she wanted to burn.

The days she spent in her room weren't much entertaining. She had the time to think over her situation and came to the conclusion that she couldn't do anything to prevent the wedding. Her mother told her about her conversation with her father and she knew if her mother couldn't argue with him it was no use. Her father hadn't the guts to visit her once and they lived in the same house but like she knew work was more important for him. Alone with her thoughts she didn't notice how fast the time went by and now it were only thirty minutes before she would walk down the aisle.

**Ulen POV**

Now it was time for the wedding. I stood before my daughters room and couldn't help but to recall what Via told me a few days ago. My daughter sad and pained a look I didn't want to see but I knew it was only a phrase, she would be better in no time and Seiran could give her anything she wanted. Via didn't spoke to me since. Only a few minutes ago I saw her with the Zalas all with sad faces. I shook the thought out of my head and hesitantly knocked on the door. A weak voice told me to come in.

I must have looked shocked. Not shocked in awe but disgust. First, who the hell designed such an ugly gown, but I knew it was a member of the Seiran family so I couldn't protest not now. Her face was under a tone of make up which suited her not. But under all those I could see what I hadn't thought to see. Via told me she was sad but only that couldn't prepare me for the sight I saw. The beautiful eyes I adored on my daughter were dull and lifeless. My guilt overcame me at the thought I was the cause of such a broken doll she was now.

"It is time" I only could whisper. I hadn't the courage to look her in the eyes. "I understand, father", her hoarse voice tore me apart and add her calling me father. She never called me father. It was always dad or daddy, but never father. That person in front of me wasn't my daughter. With to much guilt inside me I turned around before I said "A maid will come and bring you down to me" I didn't want to wait but her next sentence made me froze.

"Father will you be proud of me after my marriage. Will you forget the disappointment I caused you" and than her voice cracked "Will you love me …will I be your princess again ?"

Her sobbing and what she just that did it. I didn't turn around and was already in the hall leaving her alone. A mantra "What did you do" played in my head. Now I saw clearly I was the one who brought her such misery. If she was broken as she came I was the one who destroyed her completely. On my way I crossed the kitchen and my eyes got a glimpse of Yunna. Yunna making out with another woman. My anger was boiling. How could this low creature play with my daughter. Ironic, wasn't I the one who played with her feelings. But nonetheless I couldn't let him come through with it.

"What do you think you are doing Mister Seiran" I roared. In a second the two persons were separated and the girl out of sight, afraid to see my anger. Now that jerk only smirked at me.

"Mister Hibiki. Sir, how is my soon to be wife and your company doing" his sing song voice made me sick and I questioned my own sanity. How could I choose him as my daughters husband. Shock crossed my mind. "How dare you to hurt my daughters feelings", O.k. by now I knew she couldn't love him. "I hurt your daughter. I think it is the other way" in an dramatic gesture he held his heart and pretend to be broken "I must say she didn't helped either. If she had give me what I wanted .. " I didn't let him continue "What does that mean" .." It means what it means. As my future wife she has to pleasure her husband and when she don't wants to I have to help myself and find someone else"

first I didn't register what he said but as his words sank in I lunged forward. "No you wont marry her. I wont let someone like you ruin her life" I screamed at him. We battled for a while and it seemed I was winning but suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my head and my world turned black.

**Normal POV**

Yunnas father was behind Ulen who lay on the ground. Apparently he was the one who knocked him out. "Its time for the wedding my son" his father told him, but smirking in triumph, as soon as there will be married they would take over the company.

Cagalli was waiting for her father who should walk her down the aisle. He hadn't give her an answer at her room but she didn't expect one. Only few more minutes and her fate would be sealed on the Yunnas side as his wife. All the other guests were already seated in the garden and the priest was waiting. She could see Lacus and her mother but no sight from Kira. She also saw Athruns parents and sadness overcame her. How she wished them to be ones to call her there daughter in law and not the Seirans.

Yunna walked passed her and she only blinked. In a matter of time he stood on his respectable place on the altar. His outfit was disgusting and way to old-fashioned. And all his clothes were in purple like his hair. God she wanted to gag. Suddenly Yunnas father was by her side offering his arm the wedding marsh slowly beginning. She couldn't asked him where her father was because he dragged her down the aisle. After she got there Yunna gave her a sickening smile. Her mother and Lacus were as confused as her. Her father was nowhere to be seen. She sighed. Now she knew how much she loved him. The ceremony began but Lacus made her way out of it in search for Ulen. She looked in his office but didn't found him. It took her ten minutes till she found him lying on the kitchen floor, knocked out. After a few shook he opened his eyes with a load groan. "What, why I am on the floor " he asked her. "I don't know but the wedding began for ten minutes and I came to look for you Sir."

At the mention of the wedding he shoot up but was still a little shaky on his legs. She helped him to steady himself and it was the first time he gave her a smile. "We need to stop the wedding" he told her and she only nod glad he came to his sense about the whole wedding thing. They made there way but it was a little difficult with him in such a state. Suddenly two other persons brake through the door and Lacus screamed "Athrun. Kira. "

The boys looked at her and Ulen. Kira concerned for his father helped her to steady him. Once again his father spoke "Need … need to stop … the wedding" Kira looked at Athrun and Athrun at Kira. Nobody had to say something as Athrun was on his way to rescue his Cagalli. He followed the noises and arrived at the garden where he heard Yunna say "I do". The priest was looking at Cagalli but before he could proceed with the ceremony Athruns voice boomed through the air. "CAGALLI"

* * *

the end is near ... again sorry for typos or misspeelings

please tell me what you think so far


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey cagalliyulathha gave me the 100 review for the fic ...happy dancing in my room**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Confession of the hearts**

"CAGALLI" boomed Athruns voice. All the guests turned around to see the very one person that interrupted the wedding. His parents were there and it gave him more confidence. Cagallis mother stared at the young man that stood on the other side of the aisle. His blue hair and emerald eyes gave her the answers to tell that he was Leonores and Patricks son. He was Athrun Zala, the only man her daughter loved.

A look at her daughters face showed her the surprise and shock she felt. It made her happy to see some reactions in her eyes, which were slowly beginning to produce tears. In a matter of time they would fell.

Cagalli was shocked. She didn't understand why he was hear interrupting her wedding. Sure his parents were guests and so was he but she thought he wouldn't come after what she did to him and how mad he was. Both stared at the others eyes unable to look away. Yuuna got annoyed at that and saw the disapproving and angry look his father gave him. With confidence in his voice he asked "Who are you to interrupted our weeding".

But Athrun didn't hear him he only focused on Cagalli. He didn't recognize her at first with all the make up and the gown, which he found disgusting. She didn't look like the Cagalli he knew. Her lifeless eyes were dull and he knew he could blame himself for that. They were in there only world. He took a step. She took a step. Soon they were running into a tight embrace. The shock on the guests faces didn't bother them and Cagalli began to cry. Cry in happiness to see him again. She didn't need to know why he was there but he was and that mattered. Yunna and his father were screaming in protest but Via and Athruns parents were smiling. They knew two lovers had found each other.

A moment later Lacus and Kira came with Ulen at there side. Via who saw her husband in such a state rushed to his side. She took Lacus place on his right side and steadied him. He gave her a smile that showed his shame for what he did to there daughter. She nodded in understanding and peeked him on the lips. The moment her lips left his, his gaze turned to Yunna and his family. With the help of his son and wife he made his way over to them. The passed the couple without there notice. Cagalli caressed Athruns face like she saw him for the first time and Athrun did the same. Tears flowing from both of them. As Ulen was in reach for Yunna he punched him in the guts, to the surprise from Kira and Via.

Yunnas father was outraged but he knew what happened. He was the one who knocked Ulen out so he should know. He didn't dare to speak so it was Ulens turn. With a short sentence "The weeding is called off" he dismissed the guests, which were still in shock. His wife embraced him and he in turn put his arms on her waist. The Seirans who had to admit defeat dragged the whimpering Yunna with them. Only the Zalas stayed at the mansion.

The afternoon went and it was soon night. Ulen, Via, Patrick and Leonore were at the living room and drank tea while they spoke. Later Kira and Lacus joined them. Ulen bond with his son and accepted Lacus at his side. With the blessing of Ulen a marriage was on its way.

Our two main character were in Cagallis room and sat on her bed. After the wedding was called off, Athrun took the crying Cagalli to her rooms and soon she fell asleep. She was still in her gown which disturbed him a bit as it reminded him how he nearly lost her. Affectionately he stroked her face and took her features in. Now that he knew she was a girl he couldn't believe to think she was a boy. Her little frame lay protected in his arms. Athrun couldn't be mad at her for pretending she was a boy, neither did he felt betrayed anymore. Like Kira sad she hadn't give him any false signals in there time together. It was time for forgiveness but that had to wait till morning. Soon he joined her into dream land and a smile was seen on there faces. In the morning he would tell her his feelings and make it up to her. He hoped she would take him back but he knew he was never this happy in his life.

* * *

"Ulen" Via called her husband. After a long time they slept together in the same bed. And not only her in bed and he in his office. Her husband joined her and took her in a tight embrace. "What do you think of Athrun as our soon to be son in law, my dear " she asked him out of the blue. He didn't know what to answer. First she wanted him to cancel a wedding and now she planned for another. She giggled at his expression "Oh dear didn't you notice" he raised an eye brow "She is in love with the Zalas son. Our daughter is truly in love". Now it made sense and he couldn't help but smile. The boy had something that made him confident that he would take care over his little princess, which he knew wasn't so little anymore. Although some things were getting to him. So Cagallis last sentence before he left her and before he found Yunna making out with some girl. "Via" he took her notice "Did I do anything to our daughter that could make her think I don't love her or that I am not proud of her" he asked her. "Why are you asking ?" a pregnant pause occurred before he answered "She asked me if …if I would love her if she was married to Seiran and if I would be proud and call her princess again"

Via was silent for a moment before she gave her husband an answer. "All I can say is that your work was always first priority in the last years and than the arranged marriage to Seiran. Maybe she thought you didn't care for her enough. I think you should speak to her as fast as possible." She peeked him on the lips and he nodded. He made a vow that he would never disappoint his family and therefore he had to take some time for them. In an tight embrace the married couple fell asleep and Via was happy to have her old husband back..

* * *

In another room lay Patrick and Leonore together in bed. Like Via and Ulen they were in a tight embrace and cuddling together. There love still as strong as the first day. They were happy to know that there son was by his love. They knew they had to settle some things but with a little effort they could overcome all spectacles. Another aspect was that they knew there son wasn't gay. (Hey they now could hope for grandchildren)

Without much talk they fell asleep.

* * *

Lacus and Kira were far from sleeping. Kira told her why they were late. How the street was blocked and they had to take another route, which was more longer. He told her how nervous Athrun was. The thought of Cagalli marrying someone else was driving him insane.

The rest of the night they shared a few kisses and talked about the best time for there wedding, now that they hat Ulens blessing. The couple couldn't be happier. Now it was for Athrun and Cagalli to overcome there problems and to sort things out.

* * *

Morning came much to soon. The sun was shining in its happiest glow, encouraging the blue haired hottie, who was about to confess is feelings for a cute blonde girl. She was the first to wake up and immediately noticed that she was in Athruns strong arms, which made her blush. A smile grazed the corner of her mouth and her eyes sparkled with new life. After all she didn't know why he was hear but he came, hopefully for her. She took the chance and snuggled closer in his embrace and had the opportunity to smell the fading fragrance of his cologne. The fragrance made her calm down. the moment was interrupted as she noticed that she still wore this disgusting gown. Reluctant she left his warm embrace to change into something more comfortable.

The noises made him stir and the lack of warmth from another body pressed to his made him wake up. The moment his eyes opened he saw Cagalli changing her clothes. She already had a pair of deep blue shorts on and was now slipping a tight, also deep blue matching t-shirt on. Her breast were no clearly to see through the shirt and it wasn't possible to mistake her for a boy. The shorts showed her slender legs. The memory of her naked came to his mind and he was red as a tomato. She turned around and found him staring. A little hesitant she crawled on the bed over to his side.

He was only wearing a pair of black boxers and a black shirt. How his pants did come off she didn't know, but she liked the view. Silence was the only thing in the room you could hear. They tried to speak but nothing came out. Watching the other ones attempts to speak they began laughing. It took them a moment to calm down and Athrun blurted out "I am sorry"

That startled her. She thought he was angry and now he said he was sorry. "Why" was the only thing she could muster "Because I hurt you and your feelings", he bowed his head in shame. She took his chin in her hand and made him look at her "You don't need to apologize. I was the one who pretend to be a boy and hurt you"

"I think we are both sorry. How sounds that". She gave him a smile and nodded. He took her hand from his chin and gave her a squeeze. Again silence.

"I love you" . he didn't intend to blurt it out like this but he didn't know what to say and how so he took his motions into action. Her stunned face made him blabber on no end purring his feelings out for her "As I thought you were a boy I was so confused with my feelings" another clueless expression from her "I fought with myself trying to say I wasn't gay but It didn't help I fell in love with you. I wanted to tell you but it was so hard for me. I wasn't in love in ma whole life and than I loved a boy it was to much for me" her eyes showed understanding "My feeling were so confusing and than was that Yzak in my way. The day you took him home I heard you moan and I was devastated. You know you were doing …. "

"Wow wow wow, you think we were …well" her face was blushing like mad "sleeping together" she asked in a whisper. "Uh yes weren't you ?" now he was more confused. She shook her head no "He was giving me a massage, that was all. Was that the reason you were so cold to me ?" … gulp "Yes" he admitted in shame. Her smile widened. She was happy he showed signs of jealousy.

"Anyway as you wanted to leave me something snapped and yeah sorry for kissing you so roughly" she nodded and forgave him wasn't so that she didn't like it but he had found out and that was a risk she couldn't take. "Please believe me I am so sorry for what I did. Sorry for my behavior in Yzaks house, sorry for groping you" the last part came out as a whisper but she heard it. She blushed at the memory and that he had seen her naked but pushed it aside. There was a question she couldn't keep in.

"Why did you came to the wedding and stopped it ?" she saw him blush and her hopes were high like never before.

"…."

"Athrun"

"I told ya . Because I love you and I didn't want you to get married to someone else" …. The words melted her heart but she had to tease him a little bit, her old self returning.

"But I thought you loved the boy Cagalli. That you are gay" he shook his head vehement and she found it very cute. "You see you brother brought me to my sense" he winced at the memory of Kiras powerful punches. "I love you for your personality. You were the first person to hear my problems and you cared. I fell in love with you gentleness and caring towards me. That person who showed me such affection are you." Her tears were coming but he whipped them away cupping her face in the process. "I love you Cagalli Yula Hibiki. Do you feel the same"

She sobbed for a moment before she throw herself in his arms. Her fingers entwined behind his neck. "YES, yes I do love you" at such words both felt like they were in heaven. There heads leaning forward and like never before they meet in a sweet and innocent kiss.

* * *

only the epilogue is left ...heheehehe

please tell me what you think about the reunion ...was it good... to sudden ??????????????????????????


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the readers who supported me … I am glad but also sad that the story ends with the epilogue … the chapter is shorter than the others but I hope it is a good end**

**A special thank you for all the reviewers want to knuddle you all grins**

**Hades.Throne.Heiress , InOcEnT-schoolgirl , Dark-Ring-Leader, Minatsuki , S219 , Behan , Jade Valentine , Kkornelia , final frost bite fantasy , AsuCaga30 , hellopanda23 , AkiMiya , CagalliRules , Canadain-Girl ,Shiloah18, Damion LeClair, Mage666 , athrunszaira , uiHS , CagalliYulaAthhaZala , YukiGaAruAi 0 CourageousLove 0, shiho-jule, Bleach.Society, khadija, -cUrIeMaNgAkAs-, Sailordeedlit, cagalliyulathha, fanficgirl28, Salvia Tanima, me, shinta27, Milleniumgirlie, mirand, asucagalover-meyrinhater**

I hope I didn't forget someone … now enjoy the last chappie and tell me what you think

* * *

**Epilogue**

Two years later. After the whole Yunna accident the two lovers didn't part ways for only minutes. They were content with there live and happy to be together. The families were especially happy. Via and Lenore had tears in there eyes as Cagalli and Athrun announced that they would live together again. Cagalli remembered that day clearly. She didn't knew when the last time was that the house was filled with happiness. Most off all she remembered her father and what he said to her.

_Flashback_

'_Cagalli', her father approached her. Both were in the kitchen and the others in the dinning room. Ulen took this chance to speak with his princess. Yea his little princess, who was now an incredible woman like her mother. He knew what he did to her and wanted desperately to apologize for all his failures as a father. If only she would forgive him._

_She turned to her father and looked him in his eyes, which held the same color as hers. She saw the quilt in his face but also the fatherly love he held for her. Her heart jumped in joy to see his old self return. Her caring and gentle father was back._

_He took her in a tight embrace, his face in the crook of her neck. He was taller as her but he just needed her to see how much it hurt him, now that he realized what he did. She embraced him in return and whispered comforting words in his ear. They stood in that position for what seemed like eternity before he calmed himself down. With fatherly pride he looked in her fiery eyes and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He didn't need to tell her how sorry he was, she already saw it in his eyes. his next words were all she needed. "I love you my princess. I am proud of you and will always be. "_

_The words she longed for were spoken and now it was her turn to cry. After her sobbing ended she smiled at her father "I love you too, daddy". The family was now complete._

_Flashback end_

Her and Athruns parents developed a great friendship and saw each other from time to time. Ulen took his time for his family like he vowed to himself. One year ago they were at Lacus and Kiras wedding. The couple was so happy. With the blessing of Ulen it was one of there happiest days.

Since two years ago, Cagalli lived with Athrun. It took some time for Athrun to fully understand the situation. First they slept in there separated rooms but one night the passion was to much. The night there bodies were entwined in a tangle. The sheets barely covering them. They were like other couples. Once in a while the had a date and would went to a restaurant or watch a movie. About his countless fans she didn't had to worry. She became Athruns personal secretary and now had the chance to kick some fan girls in there ass whenever there attempt to throw themselves at her beloved. Yes her beloved. Athrun Zala her husband for now seven month. After her brothers wedding he asked her to marry him. His face was so red but so was hers. It was a romantic day. He took her to a picnic under a cherry blossom. After a relaxing day in nature and a few our of make out sessions he got on his knee and proposed to her under the moonlight. How could a girl say no after such an romantic proposal.

The wedding wasn't huge. Only there closest friends and family were invited. It was the wedding she ever wanted. She had the perfect man at the end of the aisle and her father was at her side to give her hand in Athruns. She didn't wore much make up that day, only a bit cherry gloss on her lips. Her eyes sparkled and she saw the awe in his eyes as he saw her in her white and elegant but simple gown. There vows were told and many tears of happiness flowed that day. The party after was short as the couple made there way to there honeymoon in a secluded beach house. Life was perfect for her, she couldn't imagine to be happier.

Today was a special day. She couldn't wait for her husbands arrival. She wasn't in his office for work today. In the morning she felt sick like the other days before. He told her to take her rest and she followed his wish. She had an idea why she felt so sick but wasn't sure. Her period hadn't shown up, so she asked Lacus to buy a test to make sure. Like Lacus promised she brought one and visited in the afternoon. Her suspicion was confirmed and she cried for happiness. Lacus told her to prepare the dinner so Cagalli had time to buy a little present for her husband.

As she arrived home, Lacus was ready with dinner and she thanked her. Lacus took her leave and now Cagalli sat at the table waiting for her dear husband. The present she brought was neatly packed in blue paper with a red ribbon.

The clock told her it was 8 p.m. and Athrun came through the front door. She greeted her husband with a passionate kiss, which took his air. The parted and he held his wife in his arms. His wife. He loved the sound as he called her his. Never did he believed to be this happy with a woman but she proofed him wrong. She gave him all her love and he couldn't asked for more. She lead him to the table his coat thrown in a corner. He thanked her for the meal and they ate in silence. After they were ready she took in upstairs to there room. Clothes were thrown in an instant and two bodies caressed each other. The moonlight showed there silhouettes joined in the most intimidate way possible. Moans and groans escaped there mouths as they reached climax.

The couple lay in each others embrace panting slightly. She stroked his manly chest and kissed him on the lips, before she took the present from beside her bed and laid it on his lap. A curious glace was what she received and she only rolled her eyes. Motioned by her to open the package he followed suit. The ribbon was loose and he unwrapped his present. In the middle of the unwrapped paper were a pair of baby socks laying and on top of them a little card. He took the card and read it. 'What do you want ? Girl or boy, future daddy to be.'

He was astonished to say the last. It took him some time to register what she wanted to told him with that before it made click. She giggled as she saw the confusion all over his face. He took her in his arms and told her how happy he was. Soon the were in another moment of passion before sleep overtook them. Life was great. They told there parents and her brother the next day and they were equally happy.

Nine month later Cagalli Yula Zala gave birth to a healthy boy. He had the same eyes and hair color as his father. His hair was messy like his mothers. Connor Zala how she named him would be grow to a handsome man like his father. He was the proud of his parents. Another three years later a little daughter by the name of Cathrun joined the family. She was like her mother. The same blonde hair and temper, but the soft emerald green eyes. one night Athrun told her how he wanted another child. She shoot him a blank look, thinking she didn't gave him enough. He saw he look and told her how he wanted a child with her amber eyes. the eyes he fell in love with. So it was no wonder she fell pregnant again. This time they had two bundles of joy. Twins with the eyes of her mother and the blue hair of there father. The boy was named Nicol and the girl Alexandra or short Alex. Cagalli made the him to the happiest man alive. She gave him love and four beautiful children. The family both of them had ever wanted. Like the day he confessed to her, he kissed her softly on the lips as she laid in the hospital bed holding there new born twins.

**END**

* * *

That was it …… schniff …sob ……

I hope you liked it…. I don't know when I will update a new story I am till thinking what I should write next … I am stuck with the idea of an vampire asucaga fic


End file.
